


Древо яда

by Mey_Chan



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Джейсон Тодд пропадает без вести, а через некоторое время Бэтмен получает видеофайл от Джокера.





	Древо яда

1.

— Приезжай скорее.

Голос отца по телефону был отстраненным, подчеркнуто равнодушным. Мёртвый тон шершаво проехался по ушам, по голым нервам.

Не Брюс Уэйн, нет. Сейчас на том конце провода находился Бэтмен, и, скорее всего, речь шла о каких-то его делах. Делах его и Красного Робина. Бэтмен редко просил о помощи, и «скорее» значило, что случилось нечто из ряда вон.

— Да, конечно, — торопливо произнес в трубку Тим, но последнее слово перекрыли гудки. Он убрал с лица непослушные волосы, невидяще посмотрел на телефон. Чёрт возьми, да что же это.

Сначала Джейсона нeт пoчти три дня, хоть oн обещал «смотаться по-быстрому и вернуться к вечеру». Даже со скидкой на его свободолюбивый характер и нежелание сообщать Тиму о своих делах это было слишком. Тем более что раньше он и вовсе не отчитывался, когда его ждать.

А теперь вот просьба Бэтмена, и дело явно серьёзное.

Тим устало выдохнул, с силой потер глаза и закрыл крышку ноутбука. Он как раз просматривал мировые новости на случай, если попадется какой-нибудь инцидент с участием Красного Колпака и его пистолетов.

Он встал, сосредоточенно потянулся, не переставая думать о том, что же такое могло случиться, раз Брюсу — нет, Бэтмену, понадобилось его присутствие.  
В прихожей он, заталкивая ноги в кроссовки, взялся за куртку, и тогда-то его догнала и обожгла неожиданная мысль.

Брюс мог дать какие-то намёки по телефону, точно. Даже с его подозрительностью он имел возможность хоть немного намекнуть, что именно ему нужно от Тима. Случилось нечто из ряда вон.

Второе осознание настигло, когда он торопливо завязывал шнурки. Это могло быть связано — исчезновение Джейсона и тревога в голосе отца. Пусть он всегда надежно прятал свои страхи за холодным тоном, но это «быстрее» ясно показывало — он волнуется.

О Господи.

Уже выбегая на лестничную площадку, Тим вдруг понял, что забыл телефон. Чертыхаясь, снова открыл дверь ключом, прямо в обуви зашел на ковер и заметил пропущенный звонок от Дика.

Проклятье, да что происходит?

 

2.

В холле особняка Уэйнов его встретил не Альфред, а Дик с неестественно спокойным лицом.

— Идем, — коротко бросил он, развернулся и пошел, не оглядываясь. В Бэт-пещеру, отлично. И никаких «Привет!», и Дик не взъерошил его волосы, как делал обычно при встрече, и Тим потом тряс головой и приглаживал их. Дик был натянут как тетива лука, который вот-вот выстрелит.

По пути в Бэт-пещеру Тим был на взводе и решил не спрашивать ничего — тем более по телефону Дик тоже ограничился простым «Увидишь», и тон был настолько брюсовский, что Тим почти разозлился.

Брюс стоял перед экранами компьютеров, скрестив на груди руки; он был одет в свой геройский костюм, только без маски, и даже не повернулся на звук шагов.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь.

— Хорошо? — спросил Тим. — Хорошо — что? Ты позвал меня, просил приехать быстрее. Я тут. Что случилось.

Последнюю фразу он произнес в тон ему, спокойно, роняя каждое слово словно камень, копируя тон самого Брюса.

— Хорошо, что пришел так быстро. И мы все в сборе.

Дик кашлянул.

— Я пойду, — сказал он торопливо и даже сделал порывистое движение, но Брюс — нет, Бэтмен — веско сказал:

— Ты останешься.

Дик фыркнул и мотнул головой.

— Ну уж нет, с меня хватило и одного раза.

— Ты можешь заметить что-то новое при повторном просмотре, — отчеканил Брюс, и Дик, молча воздев руки к потолку пещеры, остался на месте.

— Тим, комиссар Гордон два часа назад передал мне флешку с видео, её доставили в полицию от анонима, — сказал Брюс. И замолчал как бездарный актер, который хочет потянуть драматическую паузу.

— И на этом видео?.. — Тим приподнял брови; он устал от недомолвок. Почему ему просто не могут сказать, что случилось? Что такого секретного он обязательно должен увидеть, на что не хочет больше необходимого смотреть Дик?

Брюс даже не стал отвечать, а протянул руку и щёлкнул клавишей мышки.

Тим не сразу понял, что появилось перед глазами, а когда сообразил — вздрогнул. Это была комната, вернее, декорации, как в мыльных операх или на ток-шоу. Уголок комнаты, которую сам Тим охарактеризовал бы как «дамскую»: обои в бежево-золотую полоску, изящный торшер с кружевным абажуром, пасторальный пейзажик в белой рамке, бархатное кресло с лакированными резными ручками. Но это всё Тим заметил потом, пересматривая видео раз за разом, кадр за кадром. Сейчас взгляд его приковала фигура человека посреди экрана. Это был мужчина в шлеме Красного Колпака, полностью голый ниже этого шлема.

Руки заведены назад и, скорее всего, скованы или связаны, ноги широко расставлены и привязаны за лодыжки к изогнутым ножкам, и хорошо видно пах и свисающий член.

Лицо Джокера появилось в кадре неожиданно, и Тим снова вздрогнул: просто в один момент слащавую картинку и голого человека заслонила его уродливая физиономия.

— Студия «Глубокая... душа», — Джокер хихикнул, по-ханжески прикрыв напомаженный рот, — представляет! Впервые на экране — дебют молодой восходящей звезды больших и малых, плазменных и совсем старых экранов — Красного Колпака!

Он убрал лицо, и снова стал виден голый мужчина. Он длинно выдохнул, шлем приглушил звук.

— А также, — продолжал невидимый Джокер, — популярнейшая актриса современности — Хаааарлин Квииинзель!

В кадре появилась Харли Квинн, одетая как горничная из дешёвого борделя: колготки в сеточку, коротенькое форменное платье с вырезом, кружевной передник, на голове — белая наколка, два хвоста закручены в золотистые локоны. Она улыбалась чёрными, жирно блестящими губами и постукивала по раскрытой ладони метёлочкой из розовых перьев, которой смахивают пыль.

— Я стесняюсь, мистер Джей, — тонким голосом пискнула Харли и одернула юбку.

— Смелее, мы же репетировали это! — подбодрил голос Джокера, и Харли заулыбалась. Развязной походкой, слегка косолапя на высоких каблуках, подошла к человеку в шлеме, пощекотала метелкой под подбородком.

Человек зашипел, но не произнес ни слова.

— Господин желает, чтобы я навела порядок? — жеманно спросила Харли, продолжая улыбаться на камеру и одергивая юбку свободной рукой. Снова ткнула метёлкой в кадык, а потом, хихикая, повела вниз через грудь к пупку. Картинно опустила взгляд к члену и с деланным ужасом прикрыла рот ладошкой, повторяя жест Джокера. — Сколько здесь работы!

И остановилась, кося глазом на Джокера, который был где-то вне кадра.

— Теперь реплика Красного Колпака! — недовольно подал голос Джокер. Человек в шлеме молчал, и Джокер ворчливо проговорил: — «Так постарайся, негодница, за что я плачу тебе такие деньги! Я хочу стать полноценным человеком!»

Харли ещё хихикнула, теперь отчетливо нервно, и опустила метелочку к паху. Человек дернулся, послышался приглушенный вздох. Смеясь, Харли провела метелочкой по стволу, пощекотала головку. Человек что-то неразборчиво произнес. Харли ахнула, похоже, совершенно искренне.

— Мистер Джей, — возмущенно сказала она. — Этой реплики не было в сценарии!

— Импровизация — это всегда хорошо, — брюзгливо отозвался Джокер. — Продолжай, подыграй ему.

Харли опять одёрнула юбку, топнула ножкой, обутой в лакированную туфлю.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я навела порядок или нет? — протянула она, нажимая на последнее слово, опустила метелочку ниже мошонки, к промежности, надавила. — Я — девушка приличная. Так что это будет стоить вам на порядок выше.

Послышался восторженный смешок Джокера.

— Ты бриллиант, принцесса! — захлёбываясь восторгом, воскликнул он. — Да, играй дальше!

Человек снова что-то прошипел, пальцы ног поджались, напряглись мускулы на скованных руках.

— Сколько работы, — повторила Харли, отодвигаясь, чтобы было видно и её метёлочку, и член, и ослепительно улыбнулась на камеру. Человек в шлеме коротко и часто задышал, мотнул головой, словно пытался прогнать ощущения как дурную мысль.

— Я верю, что ты справишься! — подбодрил Джокер. Смеясь, Харли встала прямо перед сидящим, расставив ноги, и с размаху уселась на его бедра. Человек охнул, но тут же осекся, хотя шлем не мешал слышать его рваное дыхание.

— Я постараюсь, мистер Джей, — застенчиво произнесла Харли и поерзала на коленях человека в шлеме. — Ну что, вы согласны на процедуру, мистер? Точно не передумали?

— Его ты тоже можешь звать мистером Джеем, — подсказал Джокер.

Харли, бросив через плечо хмурый взгляд, надула чёрные губы.

— У меня только один мистер Джей! — обиженно сказала она.

— Не выходи из роли, это непрофессионально, — сухо одернул её Джокер.

Она повернулась к человеку в шлеме, снова поерзала на нем, потерлась пахом. Он всхлипнул, откидывая голову и обнажая горло, на котором вдруг обнаружились темные пятна.

Тим моргнул: наваждение спало. Теперь он видел синяки по телу человека в шлеме. Тот боролся, когда его схватили, когда притащили в эту сладкую комнатку с абажуром в оборках и бантиках.

Кроме синих и багровых пятен, на теле виднелись и старые шрамы, розовые и белые рубцы.

— Подыграй мне, — сказала Харли, запуская руку между его и своих ног, и вызвала новый протяжный вздох. — Вот, — через некоторое время удовлетворенно произнесла она, — ты уже на пути к излечению. Давай постараемся, чтобы мистер Джей остался доволен.

Она приподнялась и, обхватив полувставший член человека в шлеме, в несколько торопливых движений села на него.

Дальнейшее слилось для Тима в череду однообразных кадров: скачущая на человеке в шлеме Харли, её колышущаяся юбка с кружевным подъюбником, мечущиеся по плечам золотистые локоны — эти проклятые локоны почему-то въелись в память, и сколько бы потом Тим ни вспоминал то видео, перед глазами вставали светлые кудри, мелко подпрыгивающие на фоне темного форменного платья.

Джокер за кадром говорил с проникновенностью завзятого шизофреника:

— Биология — наука неточная, бывает, что две клеточки сливаются немножко неправильным образом, и мужчина вместо того, чтобы хотеть женщину, желает странного.

Человек в шлеме хрипло дышал, иногда срываясь на низкое «ахх».

— Однако доктор Харли Квинзель излечит любое отклонение от нормы своим волшебным методом!

Голова Джокера снова заслонила кадр, и он, интимно сопя в микрофон, прошипел:

— Серьёзно, парень, если тебя тянет на других парней, то у тебя просто никогда не было по-настоящему хорошей женщины.

В самом конце, когда и Харли принялась покрикивать, приближаясь к разрядке, а человек в шлеме непроизвольно двинул бёдрами навстречу — лишь только тогда он протяжно застонал.

Харли заливисто расхохоталась, обняв его за шею и запрокинув голову. Легко соскочила с его колен, повернулась к Джокеру — и вдруг отвела глаза, потянула за край юбки, неловко сводя ноги.

— Мне надо в душ, мистер Джей, — капризно сказала она.

— Конечно, Харли, ведь ты хорошо потрудилась. Ты сделала это шоу! Возможно, ты даже совершила чудо! — затараторил Джокер. — Направила больного человека на истинный путь! Как жаль, что нельзя протянуть руку помощи остальным заблудшим душам. Хотя бы ещё одной… А теперь, дорогие зрители, у меня для вас приятный сюрприз! Это — пилотная серия моего сериала только для взрослых — «Неделя с Красным Колпаком!» — Он нахмурился. — Кажется, названию не хватает оригинальности, да и насчет недели я немного перегнул. Боюсь, эту юную звездочку не хватит на такой срок. Однако ещё несколько серий с нашим скромным бюджетом мы сможем себе позволить. И у меня только один вопрос к вам, дорогие зрители.

Джокер повернулся к камере боком и по-птичьи, одним глазом, уставился прямо в экран.

— О чём плачет кукушка? — спросил он четко и раздельно. Хихикнул и развел руками. — Я не Загадочник, а только дилетант, но мы все тут начинающие таланты и творим на голом энтузиазме. Приходится работать с тем, что есть. Наш дебютант так стеснялся, что пришлось оставить часть его экипировки. Однако у нас для вас немало сюрпризов — и один из них заключается в том, что в следующий раз наш дебютант будет немного менее одет. Менее одет, ха-ха. А пока до новых встреч и не переключайте наш канал!

Он убрал размалеванную рожу из кадра, и снова на мгновение стал виден голый человек со свесившейся на грудь головой, а потом экран потух.

Тим перевел дыхание, чувствуя, как горят щёки. Джокер знает о Джейсоне — о том, что он предпочитает мальчиков. Он сказал это прямым текстом, он издевался над Джейсоном. Знай он то же самое о Тиме — вполне бы мог решить, что шутку стоит сделать вдвойне смешнее.

Он повернул голову в сторону Дика. Тот продолжал смотреть в пустой экран, повторяя жест Брюса — скрестив на груди руки.

— Снять это могли где угодно, — нарушил молчание Брюс. Тим понял вдруг, что он глядит прямо на него. Ждет реакции? Ответов на вопросы? И Брюс никак не комментирует слова Джокера об ориентации Джейсона, хотя с его бестактностью это даже удивительно. Возможно, он просто не считает это важным. Джокеру никогда не нужен был повод, чтобы помучить людей.

— Это может и не быть Джейсон, — сказал Дик. Голос у него был хриплый, и он прочистил горло, прежде чем продолжить. — Да, он похож телосложением, и шлем один в один, но это совсем не значит, что тот бедный парень точно Джейсон. К флешке прилагались какие-то, не знаю, его вещи? Нет. Значит, у Джокера ничего нет, кроме видео, на котором человека комплекции и возраста Джейсона трахает девка Джокера. Извините, — добавил он, ухмыльнувшись.

— Родинка под грудью слева, — сказал Брюс монотонно. — Шрам от ножа на боку — он получил его на нашей второй миссии. Если не видел Джейсона голым, это неоткуда узнать. И незачем подделывать, если в распоряжении Джокера есть настоящий Джейсон Тодд.

Он снова посмотрел на Тима, и Тим отвел глаза. Теперь он был уверен, что Брюс знает о них с Джейсоном. Эта мысль скользнула мимоходом, но не смутила так, как могла. После увиденного Тим словно заледенел изнутри.

— Если это действительно Джейсон... — медленно сказал Дик, — то с чего бы нам начать? Мы не знаем, где находится эта... это место съемки. Мы не знаем, когда это было снято, файл могли пересохранить, и время создания нам ничего не даст. Выручать его надо поскорее, это же Джокер, но информации пока маловато.

— Будем работать с тем, что есть.

Тим не сразу понял, что он сказал это, и что голос у него нормальный — даже не дрожит. Дик странно посмотрел на него, и Тим подумал, что этим спокойным тоном он себя и выдает. Пусть. Плевать, что там кто подумает. Джейсон в беде.

 

3.  
Спустя чашку травяного чая с мёдом, которую чересчур проницательный Дик принес в пещеру из кухни сам, не беспокоя Альфреда, Тим слегка успокоился и мог рассуждать более-менее хладнокровно.

Брюс, который до этого бешено что-то искал по своим интернет-каналам, встал из-за компьютера, подвинул стул к Тиму, жестом велел Дику сесть к нему лицом. Получился этакий круг из трех людей, сидящих друг к другу так близко, что можно говорить вполголоса, не опасаясь, что услышат те, кто войдет в Пещеру — Альфред или Дэмиен.

Оба они, как понял Тим, были не в курсе. Что же, Брюс проявлял тактичность редко, но почти всегда к месту.

— Итак, — начал Брюс, — кто из вас, когда и где видел Джейсона в последний раз?

Дик прочистил горло.

— Недели две назад, он кое-что должен был узнать для меня. В Готэме, в одном баре, название… не важно. Видео наверняка сняли недавно, иначе зачем Джокеру так долго держать его у себя?

Брюс повернул голову к Тиму, и Тим почувствовал, что он больше не переживает. Пусть он собирался рассказать о своих предпочтениях и об отношениях с Джейсоном не при таких обстоятельствах — сейчас ему было всё равно.

— Три дня назад, утром, — ровно сказал он. — В его квартире в Готэме.

Брюс лишь чуть кивнул, словно Тим подтвердил какую-то его теорию. Или одобрил то, что Тим вот так рванул с места в карьер, ничего не скрывая.

Дик, который явно хотел спросить что-то после первой реплики Тима, поперхнулся.

— Погоди, — недоверчиво сказал он. — Вы что, с ним… встречались? То есть вы встречались у него на квартире по какому-то другому вопросу? Или вы встречались… вообще?

— Слова Джокера про стоящую женщину – это об ориентации Джейсона, — сказал Тим, обрывая запинающегося Дика. — Возможно, Джокер узнал, — он сделал паузу, соображая, как сформулировать половчее, — что Джейсон предпочитает парней.

— Как прошла ваша последняя встреча? — спросил Брюс.

 

0.

Когда он проснулся, за окном было позднее утро, на постели рядом — пусто. Тим приподнялся на локте, огляделся, пытаясь сообразить, как он оказался здесь. Его одежда лежала на стуле в углу, аккуратно сложенная. Весь вчерашний вечер Тим запомнил как одно сплошное безумие, и вряд ли ему было до складывания сброшенных второпях рубашки и брюк.

Он чуть улыбнулся, откинулся на спину и некоторое время лежал, вспоминая прошлые вечер и ночь. И ранее утро — кажется, он просыпался, и они даже о чем-то говорили с Джейсоном, а потом Тим снова уснул. Сегодня до обеда у него была назначена важная встреча... и всё к чёрту, потому что он проспал. На вечер, кажется, запланировано что-то ещё...

Он вышел на кухню в футболке Джейсона, которую нашел в его небольшом шкафу. Кухня была обставлена скромно, по-спартански, как и спальня. Небольшой столик с парой стульев и водруженным на него ноутбуком, холодильник в углу, микроволновка, кофе-машина и навесной шкаф. Всё бело-бежевое, Джейсон явно не заморачивался дизайном. Даже для квартиры, которая нужна лишь перекантоваться на время, спрятаться, если дело запахнет жареным, это место было обставлено слишком скудно.  
Джейсон, намазывающий на тост арахисовое масло, широко улыбнулся ему.

— Не получится сбежать не попрощавшись. — Он положил тост ко второму на плоскую белую тарелку, указал большим пальцем через плечо на кофе-машину. — Сам себе кофе сделаешь, ладно? Мне пора.

Он захлопнул крышку ноутбука, подхватил его со стола.

— Куда это? — спросил Тим с досадой, потому что Джейсон, получалось, куда более ответственный, чем он.

— Наклёвывается одно дельце, — бросил Джейсон, проходя мимо него, потрепал свободной от ноутбука рукой по макушке — жестом Дика, — и скрылся в спальне.

Пожав плечами, Тим открыл холодильник.

— Серьёзно? — спросил он, уныло разглядывая его содержимое. — Одни консервы? А в шкафу, наверное, галеты и всякие сухие хлебцы?

— Пиццу закажи! — донеслось из спальни. — Я не то чтобы с самого начала планировал приглашать тебя вчера в гости.

Тим покачал головой и занялся кофе-машиной. Да уж, весь вчерашний день был одним нескончаемым сумасшествием. Джейсон пропал на две недели, и когда они встретились, то едва высидели час в кафе — и на предложение Тима поехать к нему Джейсон потащил его в свою квартиру.

— Ты же уходишь, — крикнул Тим, заваривая кофе. — Какая пицца, дай хоть кофе допить.

Джейсон появился в дверях, полностью экипированный — бронежилет с красным крылатым силуэтом на груди, сверху кожаная куртка, на бедрах поверх брюк — кобура, под мышкой красный шлем.

— Руку давай, — сказал он, и когда удивлённый Тим протянул руку, шагнул к нему, вытащил из кармана и положил на ладонь ключи. Тим хотел что-то сказать, но Джейсон быстро и грубо прижал его к стене и закрыл рот своими губами.

Они целовались так долго, что Тим уже решил — Джейсон передумал, он останется здесь и никуда не пойдет. Но Джейсон наконец отстранился, провел по щеке Тима своими затянутыми в перчатку пальцами и сказал:

— Не волнуйся, вернусь раньше, чем у тебя пропадет стояк.

— Джейсон, какого чёрта!

Он заржал, крайне довольный возмущением на лице Тима. И вдруг враз посерьёзнел.

— Когда будешь уходить, погуляй ещё немного вокруг, сразу домой не езжай. Квартал хороший, интересный, мало ли какие достопримечательности найдешь в подворотнях.

Он вышел, хлопнув дверью, а Тим всё стоял, нахмурившись и прокручивая в голове вчерашний день. Значит, не показалось: за ними кто-то следил.

 

5.

Дик сидел, запустив пальцы в волосы, похожий на безумного учёного со всклокоченной шевелюрой из комиксов. Его взгляд только довершал впечатление.

— Ты — и Джейсон? Нет, без шуток? Тим, честно, мне всё равно, по мальчикам ты или по девочкам, но Джейсон? Из всех людей — он?

Брюс прочистил горло. Если бы Тим не был в полном раздрае, его бы даже позабавило такое явное смущение: Брюс никогда не обсуждал с ним вопросы секса и теперь походил на отца малолетних детей, которым нужно срочно объяснить, откуда берутся дети.

— Это не имеет отношения к делу, Дик, — наконец сказал он бесстрастно. — Ты тратишь время.

— Я рад, Дик, что даже в такой ситуации тебя беспокоит моя личная жизнь, — холодно сказал Тим. — Можешь не переживать, мы с ним всё равно сейчас не вместе.

Дик раздосадованно махнул рукой.

— Господи, Тим, извини, просто одно за другим. Сначала это видео, потом такая новость. Неважно.

«То, что я сплю с Джейсоном, ещё большая трагедия, чем то, что Джейсон сейчас в руках Джокера, и у нас на глазах его изнасиловали», — подумал Тим с равнодушием, удивляющим его самого. Всё это — и реакция Дика на его связь с Джейсоном, и видео, на котором Харли и Джокер измываются над Джейсоном, — всё казалось ненастоящим. Не могло этого быть. Он возьмет ключи, поедет на квартиру — а там Джейсон валяется себе на постели, дрыхнет без задних ног, а не сообщил Тиму о своем прибытии, потому что... Потому что это Джейсон, с него станется.

— Его квартира, — сказал Брюс, поднимаясь. — Там могут быть зацепки?

— Я был там совсем недолго. У него остался ноутбук, может, его почта что-нибудь нам скажет, — через силу произнес Тим. — Что это было за последнее дело, с кем он должен был встретиться. Возможно, его заманили по приказу Джокера, и значит, тот, кто заманил, мог что-то знать о местонахождении Джокера.

Дик перевел взгляд с Тима на Брюса и обратно. Когда Тим уже решил, что если сейчас Дик опять скажет что-нибудь про них с Джейсоном, то схлопочет по лицу, тот произнес:

— Я присмотрю за Дэмиеном и Альфредом.

Брюс кивнул и, взмахнув плащом, энергично зашагал к выходу, Тим едва поспевал за ним. Но от этой энергии, этой силы Бэтмена он словно подпитывался сам. Тот не паниковал, а сразу начал действовать — значит, они найдут Джейсона в самое ближайшее время.

 

6.

Ноутбук так и лежал в спальне, на постели, где и был, когда Тим уезжал. В квартире не изменилось ничего. На спинке стула висела небрежно брошенная Тимом футболка Джейсона — на Тиме она болталась, Джейсон был шире его в плечах и крупнее, почти как Брюс. И он бы с маниакальной аккуратностью сложил её и убрал в шкаф. И помыл бы кружку с остатками кофе, которую Тим, размышляя о возможной слежке, забыл на столе.

Брюс окинул квартиру быстрым небрежным взглядом человека, который заранее знал, что увидит. Не включая свет, прошел в спальню, сел на постель и, сняв маску, открыл ноутбук. Нахмурился, когда выскочило окно с запросом пароля.

У его тени, которую создавал льющийся через окно свет фонарей, Тим видел длинные ушки, похожие на острые прямые рога. Он моргнул — видение исчезло.

— Можно я? — спросил он, и Брюс без слов передал компьютер ему. Через пять минут возни, потому что Джейсон всё-таки сам учился у Брюса, пароль удалось взломать, ещё спустя несколько обнаружилось, что с помощью этого ноутбука, вернее, с помощью установленных Джейсоном камер можно следить за всем, что происходит вокруг его дома.

— Вот же параноик, — с невольной улыбкой сказал Тим, перебирая файлы записей в поисках утренних трехдневной давности. У всех в названии были цифры с указанием даты и времени, но на каждый час камеры создавали отдельный файл, и пришлось изрядно покопаться.

— Это я ему посоветовал, — флегматично сказал Брюс и без перехода добавил: — Его могли захватить около дома.

Тима передёрнуло. Это был стыдный, противный страх, но он постоянно думал о том, что Джокер мог поймать и его, и это он сидел бы в студии на стуле, и на нем скакала бы Харли в том видео, а Джейсон по ту сторону экрана смотрел бы на это.

— Вот, нашел, — сказал Тим, щёлкая по одному из файлов с указанием нужного часа.

Камера, установленная так, чтобы показывать главный вход в здание, засняла Джейсона, сбегающего по ступенькам. Шлем он держал под мышкой, на губах гуляла лёгкая улыбка. Тима снова захватила нежность к нему, но к ней примешалась досада: Джейсон сам ведь говорил про слежку, однако сейчас, судя по лицу, думал вовсе не о возможной опасности, а о чем угодно другом. Или о ком. Например, о нем, о Тиме.

Другая камера зафиксировала, как он спускается в подземную стоянку. Однако мотоцикл так и остался стоять на ней: туда никто не зашел.

Тим тупо смотрел на статичную картинку. То ли случайно, то ли специально, но Джейсона перехватили в районе слепого пятна, и похитители не отметились ни на одной камере.

— Можно попробовать подключиться к полицейским камерам по дороге, — лихорадочно сказал Тим. — Брюс, у тебя мощный компьютер с возможностью выхода в их сеть. Можно просмотреть все записи в то время и вычислить, какие машины выезжали из района, проследить за каждой из них, найти информацию на владельцев...

— Тим, — спокойно сказал Брюс, осторожно убирая из его рук ноутбук. Тим вцепился в него.

— Нет, погоди, можно попробовать и отсюда, Джейсон наверняка сам пользовался твоими трюками!

— Тим, — в голосе Брюса появилась несвойственная ему мягкость. — Это займет много времени и не обязательно приведет к результату, особенно если его вывезли за город. Мы выяснили, что его взяли не около дома и что назад он не возвращался. Этого достаточно. Куда бы он ни поехал — его сейчас там нет. Возможно, Джейсона сейчас нет и там, где снимали это видео, а машину бросили.

— Но с чего-то же надо начинать, — сказал Тим с усталостью. — Хотя этот след оказался ложным.

Брюс потер висок с видом, как будто у него вдруг заболела голова.

— Это отнюдь не ложный след, — произнес он и поморщился. Значит, всё-таки мигрень. — Он дает нам день, примерное время, когда он попал в руки Джокера, и кое-что ещё.

Он встал, снова надел маску, обернулся на Тима.

— О чём плачет кукушка, — сказал Тим.

Брюс покачал головой.

— Я бы не хотел ждать второй подсказки, Тим. Но пока у меня нет мыслей на этот счет — вернее, слишком много предположений, чтобы браться за какое-нибудь всерьез. Едем со мной.

Тим, поглощенный мыслями о фразе Джокера, не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. И что Брюс предлагает ему свою защиту и свой дом.

— Я хочу побыть один, извини. Мне так легче думается. Не переживай, я смогу постоять за себя.

Брюсу, судя по его лицу, не понравился ответ, но он смолчал. Иногда Тиму казалось, что Брюс и эмпатия — нечто несовместимое, но сейчас Брюс всё-таки понял, что Тима не переубедить.

— Будь осторожен, — наконец сказал Брюс и, неслыханное дело, потрепал Тима по плечу.

Тим кивнул и, приподняв руку, накрыл его пальцы своей ладонью. Вернее, хотел, но Брюс уже убрал руку, оставив только ощущение мимолетного тепла, и коснулся кончиками пальцев ноутбука — осторожно, как если бы касался не вещи Джейсона, а его самого. Он захлопнул крышку.

 

7.

— Я получил второе видео, — первое, что сказал Брюс в трубку, и это прозвучало как: «Мы не справились». Так оно и было, подумал Тим с неожиданным ожесточением, откидывая одеяло.

Они даже на дюйм не подошли к разгадке — все трое, хотя у них была целая ночь и всё утро, которое Тим проспал, решив прикорнуть на часок. И это значило, что один псих умнее их всех, вместе взятых.

Однако также это означало и то, что Джокер продолжает игру с ними. Но почему так быстро появилось второе видео?

Он посмотрел на часы ещё раз, будто цифры из «10:45» могли превратиться в «7:00», и принялся натягивать штаны, отгоняя воспоминание о том, как Джейсон аккуратно складывал свои вещи в его квартире, когда они встречались у Тима.

Дверь особняка Уэйнов ему пришлось открыть самому, и встретил Тима лишь пустой холл. Значит, Брюс и Дик в пещере, уже посмотрели, уже обсуждают. У него по коже пробежал мороз при мысли о том, что увидит он на лицах брата и отца и что последует за этим.

— Кофе, мастер Тим? — спросил Альфред, возникший за спиной словно из ниоткуда. Глядя в его безмятежное лицо, Тим попытался угадать, знает ли старик. И, не преуспев, покачал головой.

— Нет, спасибо, кусок в горло не лезет, — признался он.

— У вас неприятности?

— Вроде того, — ответил Тим, молясь про себя, чтобы Альфред не развивал тему. Тот не стал; в отличие от Брюса, он считывал чужие эмоции даже слишком хорошо. — Как Дэмиен? Подружился со своими новыми товарищами?

— Вроде того, мастер Тим, — со странной интонацией ответил Альфред. — Вас ожидают в Бэт-пещере.

Дик при встрече кисло улыбнулся Тиму, Брюс неодобрительно нахмурился черт знает по какой причине.

— Я только что пришел и сам ничего не видел, — ответил Дик на вопросительный взгляд Тима. — Пытался узнать через свои связи, всплывало ли что-нибудь о Красном Колпаке. Никто ничего не слышал. Похоже, нам достается эксклюзив,— он снова криво ухмыльнулся.

Брюс помедлил, прежде чем нажать на воспроизведение.

Тим успел удивиться неожиданной деликатности Брюса, когда экран ожил. Сначала появилась мультяшная заставка, нарисованная в дешевой флешпрограмме. Стилизованный голый человечек в красном шлеме плясал под попсовую мелодию что-то вроде канкана, потом рядом появилась мультяшная Харли, и в самом конце, под финальные аккорды, Джокер. Лихую пляску человечков заслонила большая красная, с бликами, надпись «Правила ухода за Красным Колпаком». И наконец пошло само видео.

Теперь это была другая комната, точь-в-точь декорация ток-шоу для домохозяек. Посреди кадра стояли два кресла. В одном, положив ногу за ногу, восседала Харли.

Она была одета чуть скромнее, чем в первый раз — в темно-серый деловой костюм, но короткая юбка, алые туфли и красная блузка, расстегнутая на груди, выбивались из образа. Поправив очки в толстой роговой оправе, Харли начала поставленным голосом дикторши с телевидения:

— Добрый день, дорогие зрители. Приветствую вас на нашей ежедневной, я надеюсь, передаче «Наши любимые животные». И наш первый гость, — она махнула рукой в сторону пустого кресла, — Харли Квинн!

Она подскочила и, подбежав ко второму креслу, плюхнулась в него. Стянула очки, распустила собранные в строгую прическу волосы и развалилась в нем. Состроила жалобную физиономию, рванула блузку так, что стал виден черный кружевной лифчик, и начала:

— Я девушка-сайдкик, знаете, как это трудно? Особенно когда состоишь в отношениях со своим героем. Вечный риск для жизни, тяжелые условия работы, никакой медицинской страховки и других социальных гарантий! Я нахожусь в постоянном стрессе и снимаю его только с помощью молотка. Что же мне делать, бросать моего возлюбленного или и дальше погружаться в пучины депрессии?

— Не отвлекайся от темы, принцесса! — недовольно прикрикнул Джокер.

— Я играю по Станиславскому, — неожиданно огрызнулась Харли. — Из нас с тобой актриса я или ты, Пирожок?

— Мы потом с тобой разберемся, — проскрипел Джокер. — А теперь переходи к главному. Ты не коммивояжер с пылесосом из немецкого фильма.

Она вальяжно вернулась в другое кресло, скрутила волосы на затылке в узел, надела очки и произнесла деловым тоном:

— В другое время я бы выписала вам кучу антидепрессантов и назначила с десяток сеансов психотерапии. Но только сегодня у меня есть для вас выгодное предложение — домашний питомец! Как насчет... Красного Колпака?

Харри резво перепрыгнула на другое кресло, в полете взъерошила волосы и скинула пиджак на ковер рядом.

— Я не уверена, — надула она губы. — Он же совсем не милый! А приучен ли он к лотку? А, ладно. Если он не будет слушаться, я всегда могу его отшлёпать!  
Она пропала на время из кадра, а Тим услышал странный звук — похожий на звон цепи.

И вот она снова показалась на сцене, в самом деле держа в руках цепь — конец оставался за кадром.

Дик рядом закашлялся, и Тим заморгал, возвращаясь в реальность, выпадая из картинки на мониторе. Точно, он не один, с ним вместе Брюс и Дик. Почему-то стало чуть легче от мысли, что они разделяют этот кошмар с ним.

— Плохой мальчик! — приговаривала Харли, подтягивая цепь к себе; конец её так и оставался за кадром. Нахмурившись, Харли взялась обеими руками, рванула на себя — и к её ногам упал обнаженный мужчина всё в том же красном шлеме.

Она оттолкнула его от себя обутой в красную лакированную лодочку ногой и сказала с возмущением:

— Это совсем не то, что мне обещали! Мой молоток справляется со стрессом намного лучше.

— Попробуй стукнуть его молотком, — посоветовал Джокер за кадром. — Только сними эту красную шапочку — у нас тут не детская сказка, и мы обещали нашим зрителям меньше одежды и простора для фантазии.

Пожав плечами, Харли наклонилась и сняла шлем с головы человека; показалось покрасневшее и блестящее лицо, всклокоченные грязные волосы. И пусть часть лица всё ещё оставалась прикрыта полумаской, Тим с дрожью смотрел и узнавал родные черты.

У него пропали сомнения сразу после первого видео — и не только из-за родинки и знакомых шрамов. Это был Джейсон во всём — как злился, как терпел боль, какие звуки издавал, когда занимался любовью.

Как-то ночью, месяц назад, они забрались на крышу в не самом благополучном районе Готэма. Это всё Джейсону взбрело в голову поиграть в подростков, которым негде пообжиматься. И там, сначала хихикая, довели друг друга до такого возбуждения, что занялись любовью. Джейсон держал руку на губах Тима, а сам стискивал зубы, чтобы не стонать слишком громко. Почему-то эти его хриплые потустоны Тим вспоминал потом с особой нежностью.

Тим узнал бы Джейсона, будь тот по горло затянут в кожу и кевлар. И всё же, увидев его таким — голым, с почти полностью открытым лицом — Тим почувствовал боль, как будто до этого надежда ещё оставалась.

Джейсон, с которого сняли шлем, фыркнул, приподнялся, покрутил головой, оглядываясь. Попытался сесть, опираясь рукой, но она всё время подгибалась. Ему почти удалось это с третьей попытки, но Харли надавила на спину ногой.

— Лежать! — велела она, и Джейсон замер, уткнувшись носом в пол, но что-то возмущенно пробормотал. Он не сопротивлялся, не пытался сражаться с Харли; его совсем не волновало, что он голый в ошейнике, а на спину ему давит острый каблук.

— Что они сделали с ним? — услышал Тим потрясённый голос Дика... нет, это сказал он сам.

— Его опоили, — негромко сказал Брюс. — Он не понимает, что происходит.

Харли, услышав бормотание Джейсона, наклонилась к нему, ухватила за волосы, приподняла голову.

— Я забочусь о тебе, кормлю и пою, вывожу погулять, меняю наполнитель, чем ты ещё недоволен?

Губы Джейсона недовольно скривились, как у человека, которого пытаются разбудить.

— ...тпусти. Отпусти, — невнятно сказал он.

— А что, если твой питомец станет следующим гостем ток-шоу? — предложил Джокер за кадром. — Всё равно больше некому, детка, а передачу с такими рейтингами закрывать грешно.

Половину экрана закрыла его размалеванная физиономия, выпуклый безумный глаз уставился прямо на Тима.

— Вы же смотрите нас? Смотрите внимательно? Приготовьте попкорн, в нашей студии приглашенная звезда!

Харли с кислой физиономией потащила Джейсона за цепь к гостевому креслу, он пополз на четвереньках, еле поспевая за ней. Уселся у кресла, подобрав под себя ноги и прижав руки к груди, будто ему было холодно. Судя по тому, что и Харли была почти раздета, с температурой в помещении всё было в порядке. Джейсона знобило от того, чем его накачали.

Тим сам удивился, что может так спокойно анализировать, делать какие-то выводы.

— Скажи мне, дружок, — между тем вещал невидимый Джокер, — есть ли у тебя критерии в выборе хозяина? А что, если я предложу тебе выбор?

— Только не вздумай жаловаться на плохой уход, — сообщила Харли, развалившись в кресле ведущей и сосредоточенно выкусывая заусенец. — Пусть ты погрыз мои любимые туфли, я к тебе почти привыкла.

Она даже не повернула головы, когда в кадр вошли двое мужчин — один в костюме Супермена и с его резиновой маской на голове, второй — Тима передёрнуло — пародия на Бэтмена, но его одежда была бутафорской: обтягивающее трико с нарисованными на дешёвой синтетической ткани мускулами.

Незнакомцы встали около Джейсона, по обеим сторонам от него; он, сжавшись у кресла, не замечал их.

— Эй, дружок! — проникновенно позвал Джокер. — Скажи мне, ты никогда не думал, кто сильнее: Бэтмен или Супермен? И кто тебе нравится больше? — Он издал долгое задумчивое хмыканье. — Насчет Бэтса я знаю, мы как-то втроем здорово повеселились. А как насчет Супермена? Не хочешь ли разнообразия?

«Бэтмен» подцепил пальцем ошейник Джейсона и дернул. Тот пробормотал что-то недовольное и сел прямо, смаргивая на камеру. Даже через отверстия полумаски было видно, какой поплывший у него взгляд. «Бэтмен» снова потянул за ошейник, вынуждая Джейсона встать на колени. Супермен рядом расстёгивал нейлоновые сине-красные штаны, звеня пряжкой от ремня.

Джейсон бросил на него совсем косой взгляд, дернулся в сторону и вдруг позвал внятно:

— Тим?

«Бэтмен» за плечи повернул его к «Супермену», тот уже достал из штанов полувставший темный член и теперь поглаживал его.

— Тим, — осоловело повторил Джейсон и ухмыльнулся, пьяно и весело. — Тим, где ты?

«Супермен» ткнул ему в губы блестящей, будто глянцевой головкой, и Джейсон, скривившись, отвернулся. Но «Бэтмен» придержал его голову, надавил на затылок, заставляя наклониться.

— Что мы слышим? Что мы видим? Бэтси-Бэтси, а ведь твои детишки уже выросли и вылетели из гнезда, — захихикал Джокер.

Толстые пальцы «Бэтмена» полезли в рот Джейсона, размыкая ему губы он замычал что-то, сделал вялую попытку вырваться, но когда «Бэтмен» снова надавил ему на голову сзади, послушно обхватил губами ствол.

— Но кое-какие птенцы полетели не туда, — продолжал гоготать Джокер под чмокающие звуки. — Почему «Тим», а не «Мэри» или «Салли»? Неужели старания доктора Квинзель оказались напрасными? Смогу ли я направить одного из твоих пти?..

Экран потух, и Тим, распахнув глаза, уставился на темное ничто. Он понял вдруг, что его трясет. Повернул голову: Брюс стоял над клавиатурой, стиснув кулаки и глядя в стол; грудь его тяжело опускалась и поднималась, дыхание было громким, рваным.

Тень от призрачного освещения Пещеры падала так, что глаз не было видно, только блеск из тени.

— Простите меня, — сказал Брюс вполголоса.

Дик покачал головой; Тим не смог произнести ни слова, горло перехватило.

Брюс кинул ему что-то маленькое, и Тим рефлекторно поймал это. Это оказалась флешка, блестящая и теплая от его руки.

— Досмотришь сам, — коротко сказал Брюс. — И поговорим.

 

8.

Дома Тим первым делом отправил посуду в посудомоечную машину. Проверил костюм Робина и снаряжение. Ответил на электронные письма. Заварил себе кофе и долго стоял у окна, держа чашку на весу и глядя на небоскребы.

А Джейсон не может взять и нажать на паузу, вдруг ударило его. Не может сказать: «Так, сейчас у меня нет настроения, посмотрю-ка я эту дрянь попозже».

И главное — сейчас, пока Тим пьет свой кофе, он не делает ничего, чтобы вызволить Джейсона из этого кошмара.

Чашка с кофе осталась стоять на подоконнике. Тим сел за ноутбук, вставил флешку и включил воспроизведение с твердым намерением досмотреть все до конца, не прерываясь.

Он все-таки выбрал момент позже, когда Джокер уже закончил распекать Брюса за то, что тот не следит за моральным обликом детей. И попал прямо на крупный план сцены с Джейсоном. Оператор больше не снимал статичной камерой и единым кадром, он специально подошел поближе, выбирая разные ракурсы, чтобы происходящее можно было разглядеть во всех деталях.

Харли в кадре уже не было, а «Супермен» удобно расположился в кресле: Джейсон стоял перед ним на коленях. Кажется, он по-прежнему плохо понимал, что творится вокруг, и покорно делал минет человеку в маске. Камера подъехала так близко, и изображение было таким четким, что Тим мог разглядеть ниточку слюны, что тянулась от головки чужого члена к губам Джейсона.

— Наш мальчик, похоже, предпочитает синие трико, вот так сюрприз! И как же быть, как же смотреть на то, что питомец нашего дорогого Бэтмена переметнулся в другой лагерь. Бэтмен, ты смиришься с тем, что твой мальчик предпочел другого?

Мужчина в костюме Бэтмена подошел ближе, ухватил Джейсона за бока и вздернул, заставляя привстать, опереться локтями о колени «Супермена»; тот придержал затылок Джейсона, чтобы он не прекращал минет.

Камера подобралась ближе к «Бэтмену»; Тим разглядел на бедре Джейсона тонкий длинный рубец, по которому водил пальцем еще три дня назад. Словно три года прошло с тех пор.

Под блестящим трико «Бэтмена» угадывалась эрекция, он легко освободил огромный член с головкой болезненно-темного цвета, подхватил его и направил между ягодиц Джейсона. Раздвинув их, поводил некоторое время вверх и вниз по заднему отверстию, припухшему и покрасневшему, как если бы у Джейсона уже был до этого анальный секс. Наконец приставил к нему, крепко двинул бедрами, и Джейсон, издав недовольный звук, отстранился от паха «Супермена».

— Больно, — пробормотал он, пытаясь приподняться из своей согнутой позы и обернуться. «Бэтмен», не обращая внимания, продолжал толкаться.

— Больно. Вытащи, — попросил Джейсон, но «Супермен» заставил его снова наклониться. Джейсон протестующе мычал и вздрагивал всем телом от каждой фрикции «Бэтмена», но, обдолбанный и ничего не соображающий, не мог вырваться от двух крепких мужчин.

Тим смотрел на экран ноутбука; он наконец вспомнил то, что случилось с утра в их последнее совместное пробуждение.

 

0.

Он проснулся с ощущением, что дремал целую вечность, но солнце только встало. Джейсон лежал рядом на боку, подперев ладонью голову, и смотрел на Тима непривычно серьезно. Обычно он отпускал всякие пошлые шуточки, словно с единственной целью — заставить Тима, у которого это были первые серьёзные отношения, чувствовать себя неудобно. И по-детски радовался, если Тима пронимало. Это сочетание мальчишества и жестокости, которое составляло самую его суть, по-своему завораживало.

Сейчас Джейсон встретил проснувшегося Тима не привычными похабными остротами; он просто смотрел, долго и внимательно, будто только что заметил что-то, чего не разглядел прежде.

— Ты чего? — вскоре не выдержал Тим.

Джейсон чуть улыбнулся.

— Ничего. Нравишься ты мне, — он протянул руку, чтобы убрать непослушную прядь со лба Тима, и в этом движении было столько нежности. Потом придвинулся ближе, невесомо целуя Тима в ямку между ключиц.

Это было одно из дорогих воспоминаний, и сейчас, глядя на тело Джейсона, мотающееся между двумя насильниками, слушая его беспомощное мычание, Тим чувствовал, что Джокер все это уничтожил, растоптал, смешал с грязью.

И все же он заставил себя смотреть, пытаясь выловить хоть какие-то намеки и подсказки — где держат Джейсона, кто эти мужчины в костюмах и масках. Он вслушивался в звуки — скажет ли кто-нибудь хоть слово, может, Джейсон как-то подскажет, где он сейчас, или у незнакомцев окажется необычный акцент, который выдаст их личности.

А ещё — ещё он смотрел из странной, почти детской убежденности, что раз он смотрит это, проходит через это, Джейсон не одинок.

Мужчины молчали, «Супермен» только шумно сопел через нос, «Бэтмен» хрипло постанывал, трахая Джейсона. Сопение «Супермена» стало громче, он пару раз отчетливо хрюкнул, толкаясь в рот Джейсона, одним резким движением вытащил член у него изо рта и, отстранив его голову, задрал ее и кончил на лицо. Джейсон скривился, замотал головой, пробормотал:

— Нет, не надо, зачем...

И сорвался в болезненный всхлип, когда сзади ускорился «Бэтмен».

— Нет-нет, — запротестовал Джокер за кадром. — Мальчик достаточно помучился. И хорошо себя вел, я думаю, он заслужил подарок. Его надо немного отлюбить. Бэтси не слишком-то баловал малыша. Я сам, своими ушами слышал, как он распекал его за неосторожность и жестокость! И наблюдал трогательную сцену, когда наш подросший малыш плакал от того, что давным-давно ветреный Бэтси бросил его и убежал в закат с другим Робином, когда его тело ещё не успело остыть. Давай, Бэтс, хоть ты дай нашему малышу любви.

«Бэтмен» остановился и, потянув Джейсона за ошейник, заставил встать, осторожно поднимаясь вместе с ним и не вынимая члена. Тяжело опустился в кресло, заблаговременно освобожденное «Суперменом», усадил на себя Джейсона. Тот, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, пытался одновременно и не упасть, и вытереть лицо, и сползти с колен насильника. Рот у него был приоткрыт, в углу блестела слюна. Он хныкал, ему явно было неприятно, но «Бэтмен» крепко удерживал его. Он заставил его выпрямиться, и Тим в который раз подумал, какое же красивое у Джейсона тело. Видимо, «Бэтмен» тоже так считал, потому что лапал его, оглаживал, щипал, сжимал толстыми пальцами.

— Наш мальчик так давно ждет, пока и ему перепадет кусок пирога, — сочувственно произнес Джокер, и Тим вдруг заметил, что у Джейсона эрекция.

— Убери руки, — почти неразборчиво велел Джейсон, когда «Бэтмен» взял его за запястье и положил собственную ладонь на стоящий член. Прижал сверху своими пальцами и начал дрочить. Джейсон неожиданно рванулся с новой силой.

— Супермен, что же ты стоишь? — возмутился за кадром Джокер. — Помоги своему другу Бэтмену обуздать юношу.

С помощью «Супермена» Джейсона удалось остановить, и он, оставив попытки освободиться, вяло выругался. «Супермен» удерживал его за плечи, а «Бэтмен» снова начал ему дрочить, теперь уже сам.

— Не трогай, — велел Джейсон, уже не вырываясь, глаза его были полуприкрыты. — Уйди.

— Чем же ты недоволен, дружок? — заботливо спросил Джокер. — Ты ведь среди друзей, которые так сильно тебя... — он хихикнул, как провел ногтем по грифельной доске, — так сильно любят прямо сейчас.

— Он не Тим, Тима тут нет, — ответил Джейсон, словно в полусне.

— Зачем же тебе сдался этот Тим? Ты только посмотри, какие красавцы, я сам их отбирал.

Джейсон улыбнулся пьяно и нежно; и с улыбкой на заляпанном лице он сказал:

— Тим? Я его люблю.

Он поморщился, заморгал, словно просыпаясь, повертел головой.

— А вы кто такие? Пустите. Пусти...

«Бэтмен» подбросил вверх бедра, и Джейсон застонал, откинув голову. «Супермен» рядом, отпустив Джейсона, вытащил свой член и начал жестко дрочить.  
Тим прикрыл глаза и только слушал. Эти звуки тоже были знакомы ему, но слушать их со стороны, да ещё с аккомпанементом чужого надсадного дыхания и мелкого звона цепи, было невыносимо. Вдобавок Джокер затараторил:

— А что есть любовь, дружок? Эти двое любят тебя искренне и честно, потому что я заплатил им за это. Говорят, любовь за деньги не купишь, но что поделать, если больше её неоткуда взять, если твой дорогой Бэтмен буквально не способен испытывать чувство, к женщине ли, к своим напарникам. Он любит только своих врагов, что же, я могу понять его в этом, но не могу простить за такое обращение с тобой. Бери всю мою любовь взамен, всю, что я могу предложить.

Джейсон не может отвернуться, закрыть уши и глаза, нажать на паузу, напомнил он себе и открыл глаза в тот момент, когда Джейсон изливался на блестящее трико «Бэтмена», а мгновение спустя его грудь и живот оросила сперма «Супермена».

Никем больше не удерживаемый, Джейсон сполз на пол и свернулся клубком у ног насильников.

— Вот ты где! — послышался звонкий голос Харли, и в кадре появилось её недовольное выбеленное лицо. Она встала рядом с валяющимся Джейсоном и топнула ножкой. — Совсем нельзя оставить одного! А вы — вы не кормили его, я надеюсь?

Оба помотали головами; «Супермен» убирал член в трико, «Бэтмен» так и сидел, развалившись, с перепачканными и расстегнутыми штанами.

— Главное — это не кормить, ведь питомец должен знать только руку хозяйки! — энергично сказала Харли в камеру, а после, наклонившись, пнула Джейсона в бок:

— Эй, не спи тут, я постелила тебе коврик в прихожей.

Джейсон пробурчал что-то себе под нос и съежился сильнее. Вздохнув, Харли взялась за цепь и вздёрнула её, заставляя его приподняться.

Он захрипел, ухватился на ошейник, оттягивая.

— Больно, — пожаловался он сипло.

— Ах, Бадди — я ведь могу назвать тебя Бадди?

— Скорее, Худди, — подал реплику Джокер.

— Хорошо, Худди, это всё от того, что ты тащишь в рот разную дрянь, а потом и болит животик.

Джокер снова заскрежетал-захихикал.

— Сдается мне, ты только что оскорбила нашего друга Супермена! Ну-ну, Харли, они опытные заводчики, и они лишь немного потренировали твоего друга. Вывели его на прогулку.

— Идем, Худди, — велела Харли, потянула цепь, выходя из кадра, и Джейсон, еле перебирая руками и ногами, на четвереньках пополз за ней.

В кадре появилось лицо Джокера — заслонило вдруг всё, целый мир.

— Ах, Бэтс, где же наш Бэтс, когда он так нужен своему мальчику? — заверещал он.

Тим прижал руки ко рту, горло сдавило так, что не вздохнуть. Из груди вырвался громкий странный звук, и он не сразу понял, что это всхлип. В следующее мгновение Тим, к своему удивлению, зарыдал. Он прослушал, что ещё говорил Джокер — может быть, важную информацию, — но ничего не мог с собой поделать, сидел и выл, будто маленький ребёнок, разбивший колено.

Наконец, когда воздуха стало не хватать, Тим на выдохе зашептал:

— Всё, всё.

Он посидел так минут пять, выдыхая «всё» и «хватит». Шепча их как молитву, обхватив себя руками и качаясь на стуле взад и вперед. Мало-помалу истерика отступила, и он даже смог подняться со стула.

Тим прошел в ванную, умыл лицо холодной водой, высморкался, пригладил волосы и, вернувшись, снова включил видео, найдя тот момент, когда рожа Джокера появилась в экране.

— Выкинул бедного Худди под дождь уже который раз, а тот всё никак не откажется от привычки возвращаться домой, к ноге хозяина. — Джокер состроил печальную физиономию. И вдруг расплылся в зловещей ухмылке. — Знаешь, Бэтси, ты ведь в ответе за тех, кого приручил, а я никогда не умел ладить с домашними животными. Но я стараюсь, знаешь. Бить я его бил, убивать — убивал, а сейчас попробовал новый способ — теперь я даю мальчику любви. Столько любви, сколько он сможет выдержать, — он оскалил сильнее желтоватые крупные зубы. — Но выдержит ли? Это первый вопрос. А второй — как поживает соловей?

Он оглянулся на сцену и поскучнел.

— Думаю, нам пора сменить формат, — сказал он сухо. — Попробовать, например, вещать через Интернет в прямом эфире. Эти мальчики и девочки творят такие чудеса через веб-камеры, отчего бы не поучить нашего питомца новым фокусам? — Он поиграл бровями. — Тем более что в следующий раз наш Худди снимет последнее!

Тим какое-то время тупо смотрел в черный экран. «Нравишься ты мне», вспомнил он и огромным усилием воли подавил новую истерику.

Именно в этот момент запиликал телефон.

— Как ты? Тяжело? — с порога спросил Дик.

— А сам как думаешь? — разозлился Тим, про себя удивляясь собственной вспышке гнева. Сколько же внутри у него, оказывается, эмоций, и как с ними тяжело справиться.

— Да я понимаю, — сказал Дик.

— В самом деле? Если бы кто-то сделал такое видео, не приведи Бог, с Кори или Барбарой...

— Тим, — голос Дика стал тяжелым — один в один Брюс. — Тим, он мой брат. И я... — он помялся, и снова это был прежний Дик. — Я не знал, конечно, что вы вместе. То есть — у вас всё по-взрослому? Совсем серьёзно?

— Серьёзно, — ответил Тим и закрыл крышку ноутбука. — Серьёзнее некуда, сам видел. Это ты его терпеть не мог.

— И сейчас не могу, — бодро ответил Дик. — Но знаешь, не настолько, чтобы желать ему подобного. И, Тим... Не говори о нем как о мертвом. Всё будет хорошо. Мы вытащим его.

Тим почувствовал, как горло снова сдавило.

— Что будет хорошо? — спросил он, гордясь тем, что голос звучит ровно. — Ничего не будет хорошо — после такого. Ни со мной, ни с Джейсоном. Как он сможет…

— Этот — сможет, — уверенно и мрачно сказал Дик. — Его избивали до полусмерти и взрывали до смерти, Тим, а это будет посерьёзнее. И знаешь, есть у него единственное качество, которому я завидую... Ты только ему не говори. Так вот, Джейсону совершенно плевать на то, что о нем думают, каким его увидят. Ему важны только те, кого он считает близкими людьми. Только их мнение и их слова. Поэтому я тебе повторяю — всё будет хорошо.

Тим пожал плечами, будто Дик мог его видеть, но дышать стало легче, невидимая рука разжала хватку на его шее.

— Кстати, пока Брюс бушевал, а ты досматривал, я пересмотрел видео и кое-что заметил. Ты обратил внимание, что актер явно профессионал? Джокер сам говорил, что работает с опытными людьми. Может быть, я даже видел его в какой-нибудь порнухе.

— Ты специально смотришь порно? — спросил Тим.

— А ты что, нет? — Дик определённо удивился сильнее. Смущенно кашлянул. — Ладно, не важно. Это не телефонный разговор, лучше приезжай к нам.

 

9.

Новых расспросов от Альфреда Тим не выдержал бы, но его встретил Дэмиен. Детская мордашка выглядела слишком, даже жутковато серьёзной, но Дэмиен всегда был таким. Тим рассеянно поздоровался с ним и собирался отделаться фразой о делах, которые предстоят им с отцом, и попутно избавиться от Дэмиена, когда тот возмутится, что всё проходит мимо него.

Но Дэмиен с тем же пугающе взрослым выражением лица сказал:

— Джейсон в беде, да?

Тима словно кто-то ударил по лицу изо всех сил, он даже пошатнулся. И ответил вполголоса:

— Да, он в большой беде. Откуда ты знаешь?

Дэмиен пожал плечами.

— Я здесь живу вообще-то. И я не идиот. Однажды он поймал нас с Диком, — вдруг сказал он, — снял с нас маски и... всю одежду, привязал к стульям и посадил перед веб-камерами, чтобы нас увидели все.

— Я знаю, — сказал Тим. — Но это было давно. Когда Брюс искал способ тебя оживить, Джейсон тоже помогал нам.

Дэмиен чуть улыбнулся углом рта.

— Я знаю. Отец сказал, что мне нельзя вам помогать.

— Извини, но он прав. Это не для детей, и ты ничем нам не поможешь, Дэмиен.

— А вы точно не можете обратиться в Лигу?

Тим покачал головой, печально улыбаясь в ответ.

— Нет, это только наше дело. И вряд ли кто-нибудь из них нам поможет. Нам сейчас нужны совсем другие люди.

«Нам очень не помешали бы связи Джейсона с плохими парнями и всей криминальной тусовкой Готэма».

— Спасите его, — сказал Дэмиен. — Хоть он и придурок.

Тим кивнул, мягко потрепал его по макушке и, подняв глаза на звук шагов, увидел в дверях холла Дика с напряжённым лицом.

— Где Альфред? — спросил Тим, пока они спускались в Бэт-пещеру. Дик пробурчал что-то неразборчивое.

— Что?

— Спит, — с неожиданной злостью ответил Дик и, поймав удивлённый взгляд Тима, чуть смягчился: — Сердце прихватило, отпаивали его лекарствами.

Собственное сердце Тима сжалось.

— Он знает, да?

— Он потребовал ответа, — хмуро ответил Дик. — Если мы все столько времени заседаем в Пещере и не пускаем его внутрь, что-то случилось. Брюс наконец сказал ему — и вот. Но иначе было уже нельзя.

Джокер смог достать нас всех, подумал Тим с беспомощной злостью. Ударил во все наши болевые точки. Сукин сын, как у него это выходит?

Погружённый в свои злые мысли, он прошел в пещеру и оказался не готов к тому, что предстало его глазам.

Бэтмен поправлял плащ. Он осматривал его, хмурясь, стряхивая несуществующие пылинки и мусор. А увидев, что Тим с Диком зашли, вроде даже смутился, но тут же вернулся к своему занятию. Наконец, удовлетворённый, надел маску и, бросив: «Буду к утру», быстро вышел.

Тим приподнял бровь.

— Чего это он?

Губы Дика дрогнули в еле сдерживаемой усмешке, и сдавленным голосом он пояснил:

— Встречается с Селиной.

— Ааа, — протянул Тим; нервы были на пределе, и ему тоже захотелось истерически захихикать.

Дик, уже справившись с собой, подошел к столу с компьютером и жестом подозвал его к себе.

— Так вот, что хотел тебе показать. Гляди, — Дик развернул на экране стоп-кадр из второго видео, на котором застыл Джейсон на коленях «Бэтмена». Рука «Бэтмена» на члене Джейсона, а собственный член актера чуть виден — большая часть скрывается внутри тела. На лице Джейсона выражение боли, но с тем же успехом это могла быть и предоргазменная гримаса.

Тим мрачно посмотрел на Дика.

— И что? Я не могу распознать этого человека. Что здесь можно заметить?

— Да вот же, — Дик ткнул пальцем в бедро Джейсона, которое свободной рукой поддерживал «Бэтмен», не давая ему сомкнуть ноги. — Тот парень делает это на камеру. Он хочет, чтобы всё было видно.

— И всё действительно видно, — кивнул Тим, стараясь подавить очередной истерический смешок. Дик словно издевался над ним, над его чувствами.

— Это актер, — терпеливо продолжал Дик, не догадываясь о его мыслях. — Профессионал. Который знает, как работать на камеру и как подавать половой акт.

— Отлично, — сказал Тим. — И что это нам дает? В Готэме так мало профессиональных порноактеров, что...

Дик поднял указательный палец, останавливая его.

— Во-вторых, он не жалеет Джейсона.

Тим изогнул бровь.

— А он должен как-то его утешать?

Дик замотал головой.

— Нет, просто — смотри. По Джейсону видно, что его опоили или чем-то обкололи. Он пытается отбиваться, он зовет тебя, и он слабо понимает, что происходит. Ему неприятно, больно, он не хочет в этом участвовать. Однако эти люди занимаются с ним сексом против его воли.

— Это я заметил, — сквозь зубы сказал Тим.

— И вот что можно вынести — эти люди не просто порноактеры. Возможно, они не в первый раз кого-то насилуют на камеру.

Тим передернул плечами.

— Что за глупость? Заплати порноактеру, и он трахнет кого угодно.

— Нет, Тим. Не делай из порноактеров исчадий ада. Ты избиваешь преступников, но если тебе предложат избить кого-то за деньги, ты согласишься? Вот то-то и оно. Точно так же обычный порноактер не станет насиловать отбивающегося человека. Нет, это склад характера, это готовность сделать кому-то больно против его воли. И я считаю, Тим, что здесь участвуют не вольные стрелки, а целая организация. Студия, которая снимает реальные изнасилования. А может, и не только их.

Тим задумчиво потрогал кончик носа. Теория про студию звучала притянутой за уши, но здравое зерно в ней было. Те люди в костюмах супергероев... Они определённо получали удовольствие от происходящего, и в то же время они вели себя по-деловому. Зная, что должен увидеть зритель. И есть ещё оператор, который согласился участвовать в этом аду, и монтажёр, осветитель — если это не один и тот же человек. Значит, группа людей, которых надо кропотливо собирать вместе. В то время как быстрее и дешевле сразу нанять профессионалов. Опытных заводчиков…

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Ты рассказал Брюсу о своей теории?

Дик цокнул языком.

— Нет пока, куда торопиться, когда мы так мило сидим и беседуем. Конечно, ему я сказал в первую очередь! Думаешь, зачем он пошел к Селине? Пусть у него нет таких связей в криминальном мире, какие были... какие есть у Джейсона, но кое-что, уверен, он накопает.

Тим кивнул, весь уходя в свои мысли: кусочки информации от Дика легли к остальным частичкам пазла, и картинка начала понемногу складываться. Теперь он видел вектор движения, теперь знал, в какую сторону идти.

— Они профессионалы, — повторил Тим, прикусил губу. — Они знают, как мучить людей.

Дик сочувственно коснулся его предплечья.

— Подумай об этом в другом свете. Да, они знают, как долго и зрелищно мучить людей, но это также значит, что они в курсе, как причинить человеку много боли, не убивая его. Как насиловать его так, чтобы он продержался не день и не два.

— Звучит оптимистично, — сказал Тим, сам удивляясь тому, как ровно звучит его голос.

Это всё происходит не с ним, и они говорят не о Джейсоне, не о том человеке, с которым он не так давно целовался и просыпался в одной постели, который встречал его, сонного, улыбкой. Вот и всё, переживать не из-за чего.

— Но ведь это всего лишь теория. А что, если нет, если это отдельные люди, которых он специально нанял то там, то здесь, чтобы сложнее было выйти на него?

Дик закатил глаза.

— Слушай, в режиме ограниченного времени нужно опираться хоть на что-то. Эта мысль, о студии — она пока выглядит самой разумной. Мы будем разрабатывать её, даже если это ложный путь, но в процессе мы вполне можем выйти на нужную нам дорогу.

— У меня есть одна мысль, — объявил Тим, поднялся со стула и вдруг понял, что ноги его не держат.

 

10.

Брюс явился под утро, прошел в пещеру, стаскивая на ходу маску. Чуть притормозил у стола, за которым сидели Дик с Тимом в окружении кружек из-под жасминового чая и в облаке запаха успокоительной настойки.

— Я немного перенервничал, — промямлил Тим, чувствуя неловкость.

— Теперь ты будешь ночевать здесь, это даже не обсуждается, — отрезал Брюс.

Тим почувствовал благодарность к его паранойе: вряд ли он смог бы спокойно перенести хоть ночь в одиночестве, а проситься на ночь к Брюсу самому было неловко.

— Узнал что-нибудь полезное? — спросил Дик, приподнимаясь со стула и потягиваясь, рот его сам собой растянулся в зевке. Тим остался сидеть, ногам он пока не доверял.

Брюс бросил на него странный взгляд.

— Больше, чем хотелось бы.

— В смысле? — быстро переспросил Дик, перестав зевать.

Не отвечая, Брюс потянул за край плаща, пытаясь снять, но плащ не поддался, и он дернул сильнее, и ещё раз. Скрипнул зубами, наконец отстегнул застёжки и бросил на соседний стол с куда большей горячностью, чем можно было ожидать по отношению к куску ткани.

— Их несколько, — выплюнул он.

— Несколько студий, которые снимают реальные пытки и изнасилования? — потрясённо спросил Тим.

— И убийства. — Бэтмен опустил руку в перчатке на стол, затарабанил пальцами — ещё один нехарактерный для него жест. — Как я мог столько времени жить, не зная об этом? Как позволил этому происходить у меня под носом?

Он редко позволял эмоциям вырываться наружу и пытался сдержаться сейчас. Этот сдерживаемый гнев давил на окружающих, как ненастный день, как толща воды, если нырнуть глубоко-глубоко. Тиму стало чуть труднее дышать.

И только Дик, проживший с Брюсом бок о бок большую часть жизни, подошел ближе, положил руку на плечо, заглянул в лицо, наклонив голову.

— Я с радостью помогу тебе разобраться с ними. И найти Джейсона, отец, спасти вместе со всеми жертвами этих ублюдков.

Брюс глубоко вздохнул, дёрнул головой, как будто слова Дика делали ему неприятно. Упершись рукой в перчатке ему в грудь, отодвинул.

— Мне дали пару адресов, — сказал он. — И я не собираюсь ждать.

Тим хотел было сказать, что не стоит забывать о загадках Джокера и что у него есть одна мысль, но в глазах вдруг потемнело, и пещера вокруг вместе с Брюсом и Диком пропала.

 

0.

Прямо перед ним сидел Джейсон — нога на ногу, руки обхватили колено, пальцы переплетены.

Тот самый, старый добрый Джейсон — насмешливая полуулыбка, глаза весело и недобро блестят из-под взъерошенной чёлки. На джинсах, прямо на колене, пятно, а куртка выглядит так, будто Джейсон отобрал её у бездомного. Отобрал с боем, в ходе которого одежда серьёзно пострадала. Ему всегда нравилось шокировать, одним своим видом вступать в конфликт с миром, будто мало было врагов.

— Старый параноик прав, — сказал Джейсон и поднял указательный палец. Руки его были затянуты в тёмно-серые перчатки, но Тим уловил странный багровый след от этого жеста, как специальный эффект в фильме, когда за движущимся предметом тянется след его призрачных копий. — Он приравнивал агностицизм к одному из смертных грехов.

Джейсон фыркнул, очевидно, находя фразу очень смешной.

— Ну же, — сказал он, — ты не можешь знать всего и никогда не узнаешь, но ты имеешь достаточно сведений об этом мире, чтобы воспользоваться советом старины Билли. Я имел в виду бритву. Старина Билли предлагал сбрить всё лишнее. Не множить сущности без нужды. То, что первым приходит на ум, пусть не всегда верно, но это то, что ты не можешь и не должен игнорировать. И дело даже не в том, планировал Джокер или нет сделать со мной то, что делает. Подумай, стал бы он делать всё это ради меня — и ради кого стал бы. Где плачет кукушка, Тим?

— Да ты издеваешься, — сказал Тим и открыл глаза.

 

11.

Дик сидел возле него на корточках со встревоженным видом, с другой стороны нависал Брюс.

— Что случилось? — пробормотал Тим. И только тогда вновь почувствовал слабость во всем теле.

— Ты просто вырубился и не отвечал нам минуты две, — сказал Дик, приложил ладонь к его лбу и озабоченно сдвинул брови. — Слушай, Брюс уже просил Альфреда приготовить для тебя твою старую комнату. Пойди приляг.

— А вы отправитесь выручать Джейсона? — «Без меня», — хотел добавить Тим, пусть это и звучало по-детски.

Дик оглянулся на Брюса; лицо того ни на мгновение не изменилось, и всё же Дик явно обменялся ним мнением.

— Ты сейчас бледнее Джокера, — сказал Брюс. — В таком состоянии ты ничем не поможешь, но сам угодишь в ловушку.

Тим поморщился. Только что он понял что-то, что-то очень важное, и это нечто витало вокруг его мозга, а он не мог ухватить.

— Джокер, — начал он, потому что это точно касалось Джокера, — не стал бы... Это всё слишком для него. В прошлый раз он просто забил Джейсона. Потом — схватил нас и приготовился к встрече с тобой. Но Джейсон? Он не стал бы всё это готовить для него одного. Но схватил он только его...

— Зачем вы встречались с Джейсоном? — жестко спросил Брюс.

— Ублюдки Джокера вместе с Харли ограбили банк, — начал Тим, остановился, прикусил губу. Глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: — Мы с Джейсоном сидели на открытой веранде в кафе и обсуждали это ограбление. Ты просил узнать достать информацию, и Джейсон мог дать её, поэтому я обратился к нему.

— Вы виделись, потому что тебе нужна была информация, — сказал Дик, так точно копируя манеру Брюса, что Тим вспыхнул. — Беседа была сугубо деловой, а утром ты от него уехал.

— Иди в задницу, Дик, — огрызнулся Тим. Манера постоянно юморить начала бесить его. — Да, мы встретились обсудить ограбление, и да, потом мы поехали к нему, и я провел у него ночь. Ты хочешь это услышать? Да, мы переспали.

— Он видел вас вместе, — сказал Брюс, и каждое его слово было тяжелым, неподъёмным. — Он или тот, кто следил за вами. Он увидел вас и понял, какого рода отношения вас связывают. И решил, что из этого получится очень смешная шутка.

Тим прикрыл глаза, воскрешая в памяти тот день. Как же солнечно и тепло было, как хорошо и радостно встретиться с Джейсоном после двух недель разлуки.

Он был весёлым и довольным – наверняка закончил свои дела и получил оплату. Щурился на солнце, отпускал похабности и иногда клал ладонь Тиму на колено под столом, иногда брал его руку в свои. И пусть у Тима не было проблем с принятием своей бисексуальности и влюбленности в парня, но эти знаки внимания заставляли чувствовать себя неловко и в то же время приятно волновали. Джейсон ещё и рассказывал со смехом, что это самое удачное его свидание за последние года два, и Тима так и подмывало сказать, что это неудивительно. Но удивительным было то, как они высидели целый час на залитой солнцем веранде, прежде чем решили уединиться.

Сколько бы он отдал, чтобы вернуться сейчас туда, в то кафе, к Джейсону с его подколками и яркой улыбкой, и чтобы Джейсон шутил и приставал, и солнце светило так же, и всё было хорошо.

За ними ведь тогда следили, и кто знает, не из этих ли их посиделок у Джокера родилась больная идея: показать Тиму, как кто-то другой занимается сексом с его любимым человеком, и через секс же обыграть историю сложных взаимоотношений между Бэтменом и Красным Колпаком.

— Но почему Джейсон, а не я? — выкрикнул Тим и сам же понял ответ. — О господи.

— Джейсон вышел первым, — выговорил Брюс с таким видом, будто каждое произнесённое слово причиняло ему боль. — У Джокера не было плана, заточенного именно под Джейсона. Ему сгодился бы любой из вас, и всё, что мы видели вчера и сегодня — чистой воды импровизация.

Дик переводил взгляд с одного говорившего на другого, наконец поднял руку, словно рассекая поток их беседы.

— Ладно, мы поняли, как всё случилось, чем он вдохновлялся, почему Джейсон и почему — так. Что это дает нам? — спросил он.

Брюс покачал головой, опустил глаза; он стал темнее, словно невидимая тень накрыла его.

— Пока не знаю. Если я сумел получить наводку на три организации, которые занимаются подобным, за несколько часов, то и Джокер мог. Это дает нам время создания первого видео.

— Он не сразу взял их в оборот, — возразил Дик. — И предлагал в качестве жертвы Джейсона, а ведь не у каждого хватит смелости связаться с Красным Колпаком и теми, кто стоит за ним... Ай, давай обсудим это уже в пути. За ночь мы вряд ли успеем проверить все три, а вот одну попробуем потрясти и с большой долей вероятности сумеем если не найти Джейсона, то напасть на след. А ты остаешься, — сурово сказал он, указывая пальцем на Тима, пригвождая его этим жестом к стулу. Он был одет в костюм Найтвинга, Тим заметил только сейчас. Он переоделся, пока Тим говорил с воображаемым Джейсоном. Отлично, в момент необходимости Тим оказался полностью бесполезен.

— Но если вам попадется Джокер, наверняка у него будет с собой немало людей, а вас всего двое против, — попытался он возразить.

— Мне не нужен на этом задании Тим Дрейк, — сказал Брюс, надевая маску.

— Что?

Тим не успел опомниться, не успел встать на ноги, преодолевая противную дрожь, а они уже садились в Бэтмобиль. Тим сделал было шаг к ним, но остановился. Бритва Оккама. Джокер предлагал поиграть с ним в угадайку, и разгадка на первый взгляд казалась слишком простой.

12.

В базе данных Бэтмена хранилась информация обо всех преступлениях, когда-либо совершённых в Готэме. Возможно, его картотека преступников была куда объемнее, чем у полицейского отдела. Искать что-то наугад придется бесконечно.

Тим решил пойти напролом.

Кукушка – птица, которая подбрасывает яйца в чужие гнезда. Речь наверняка о приемных детях. Это может касаться самого Джейсона, про которого родители забыли вскоре после его рождения, или того приюта, в котором из юных беспризорников готовили преступников. Но может оказаться и каким-нибудь малоизвестным преступлением. У Бэтмена всё было систематизировано, и преступлений в отношении приемных детей Тим нашел огромно количество. Включая те,, которые совершали сами приемные дети. Нужно было что-то конкретное, что-то, имеющее отношение к тому, что Джокер сейчас делал с Джейсоном. Преступление, связанное с сексом или насилием в общем смысле — например, убийство.  
О господи, как Бэтмен столько лет живет с этим и до сих пор не сошел с ума, подумал он, вчитываясь в сухой текст. За каждой строкой тут загубленная жизнь, покалеченная психика. Вот история богатой четы Филиман. Муж с женой усыновляли одного за другим сироток из приютов, детей всех цветов кожи со всех уголков земного шара. И долгое время были образцом человеческой доброты, и даже открыли детский музыкальный театр, а потом всплыла видеозапись, домашнее видео с настоящей оргией, в которой участвовали как супруги Филиман с гостями, так и несколько их детей, на тот момент глубоко несовершеннолетних.

Или фермеры Джонс из глубинки, которые грабили туристов, останавливавшихся у них на ночлег, и с помощью приемных детей избавлялись от тел самым страшным образом.

Или Ма Ганн, чопорная старушка, содержавшая свой приют, которая на самом деле готовила из детей грабителей и на занятиях учила их обращаться с оружием. Как раз туда Бэтмен пристроил Джейсона, желая ему только добра, и Джейсона там чуть не прибили. Зацепка? Но при чем тут «соловей»?

Или сумасшедший профессор, который делал из приемных детей послушных роботов.

Или выросший в детдоме преступник, который убивал тех женщин, что оставляли своих малышей в роддоме…

Тим встряхнул головой. Нельзя отвлекаться, пропускать через себя, переживать. Нужно что-то ещё, что-то, сужающее круг поиска.

 

13.

Он очнулся от того, что кто-то коснулся его спины между лопаток, и поднял голову от стола. Альфред стоял над ним, лицо его было бледным, но невозмутимым.

— Возможно, вам стоит использовать для сна постель, мастер Тим.

Тим выпрямился, испытывая ломоту в теле. Прекрасно, не хватало ещё чувствовать себя больным или увидеть новый глюк, когда на счету каждый час, проведённый Джейсоном в руках убийцы-психопата. Тим метнул взгляд в сторону монитора — нет, слава Богу, не забыл закрыть страницы, которые читал.

У Альфреда было усталое лицо, и досада на себя сменилась жалостью к старику.

— Я... Да, конечно, извини.

Альфред приподнял одну бровь.

— За что, сэр? Вы можете использовать для отдыха любую понравившуюся вам горизонтальную поверхность. Я лишь рекомендую вам более удобное место.

— Ты знаешь за что, — тихо произнес Тим.

На лице Альфреда не дернулся ни один мускул. Но он снова положил руку на спину Тима, осторожно и почти нежно.

— Пойдите поспите нормально. От того, что вы себя загоните, пользы не будет ни для кого. Мастер Брюс и мастер Дик ещё не вернулись, и у кого-то из вас троих должна быть ясная голова.

Брюсу обычно хватало трёх часов, чтобы восстановить силы, а иногда он мог не спать сутками без видимых усилий. Тим и сам чувствовал себя бодрее, да и мысль о том, что ему есть куда искать, поддерживала его. То, что он копал, могло помочь, могло сыграть. В конце концов, даже если нет, то отсутствие результата — тоже результат.

Однако Альфреда огорчать не хотелось, и он послушно встал, подхватив рюкзак, с которым приехал к Брюсу, и пoслeдoвал вслед за Альфредом наверх, в дом, и зашел в свою старую комнату, и прикрыл дверь под усталым внимательным взглядом дворецкого. Перевёл дыхание.

Его бывшая спальня. Его дом, каким он был и останется. Здесь всё хранило отпечаток того, прежнего Тима, идеалиста и восторженного борца за добро и порядок. Не так давно он уехал отсюда, если подумать, однако при взгляде на эти обои, антикварную мебель и цветастый ковер на полу Тим почувствовал себя стариком. Между Тимом из этой комнаты и нынешним — огромная пропасть. Между Тимом почти трехдневной давности, который сел перед монитором смотреть видеофайл от Джокера, и вот этим — почти ничего общего.

Тим уселся на постель, скрестив ноги по-турецки, достал ноутбук из рюкзака. Мысленно рассортировал всё, что нашел на компьютере Брюса, составил в голове план действий. А потом наперекор всему вбил в строке поисковика «изнасилование гей». Ткнул в первое попавшееся видео. Это оказался порнофильм, снятый с большой фантазией и в пиратском антураже: испанские пираты напали на корабль англичан. Хорошо сложенные лоснящиеся мужчины в бутафорских костюмах даже пытались играть, хотя играть по сути было нечего. Двое темноволосых корсаров скрутили блондина-«англичанина», раздели и, поставив его в коленно-локтевую, отымели на камеру. Фальшивая жертва вяло вырывалась, мычала в заткнувшую его рот ладонь и иногда сопротивлялась для вида, насильники старательно трахали его по очереди. Их члены, которые то пропадали, то появлялись в процессе полового акта, были чистенькими, блестящими от смазки. Никакой крови и следов содержимого кишечника, никаких разрывов у жертвы, и даже держали его так, чтобы не оставить синяков на ухоженной загорелой коже.

Похоже, даже видимость принуждения должна была возбуждать зрителя. Тим чувствовал себя скорее взбешённым. Интересно, подумал он, если тех, кто придумал это, снял, кто смотрит вот такое с целью подрочить перед экраном — если с кем-нибудь из них сделать то, что сотворили с Джейсоном, или с их любимыми и родными, — будут ли они считать такое фальшивое изнасилование возбуждающим?

Он положил ноутбук рядом с постелью, а сам откинулся на спину и некоторое время лежал, закрыв глаза. О чем плачет кукушка. Где обедал соловей.

Ему в самом деле нужно было поспать.

 

14.

Проснулся он уже под вечер — свет солнца из окна был красноватым, тусклым. Тим сел на постели, зевнул и потянулся. Он чувствовал себя хорошо, избавившись наконец от усталости последней пары дней.

И он спокойно дрых, пока Джейсон находился в плену у Джокера — накачанный наркотиками, один против психопата, который уже раз убивал его, и компании мразей, которые делали деньги на мучениях людей.

Чувство вины захлестнуло с головой, Тим спрятал лицо в ладони и застонал. Он ведь напал на какой-то след, начал двигаться в каком-то направлении — тогда, в пещере, до того, как сон сморил его, а Альфред потом отправил в постель. Надо продолжить!

Он торопливо раскрыл ноутбук, стал просматривать файлы, которые скопировал из базы данных Бэтмена.

Соловей – певец, само собой. Значит, приемные дети и певец. Популярный музыкант, который усыновил ребёнка, а потом сделал с ним что-то?

В отчаянии он вбил «соловей» в строку поиска информации – и на экран неожиданно выскочил результат. Снова семья Филиман.

Тим быстро промотал скрины с видео и наконец дошел до абзаца, где рассказывалось о мальчике, приемном сыне Филиманов, который профессионально занимался пением и иногда пел во время званых ужинов у них. Ужин-обед, хоть дурная, но логика тут была. В мальчике текла индейская кровь, и до усыновления он звался Джимми Чёрный Орел, а после стал Джеймс Филиман. Журналисты со свойственным им абсурдным юмором называли его Чёрный Соловей – пусть это прозвище подошло бы больше какому-нибудь сумасшедшему супергерою вроде самого Тима. И Джеймс Филиман был всего лишь одним из десятка хорошеньких мальчиков и девочек. Тим долго вглядывался в фотографию симпатичного паренька с темными волосами и приятными чертами лица. Когда всплыло видео, он учился в консерватории, профессионально занимался вокалом и танцами, и скандал на корню загубил будущую карьеру его как музыканта и хореографа. Он дал показания против своих приемных родителей и исчез из поля зрения прессы, как и все остальные жертвы Филиманов.

— Нашел, — сказал Тим, хотя находка была пока бесполезной.

Что это дает? Как это поможет найти Джейсона? Тем более что Джеймс Филиман мог не быть фокусом разгадки, лишь наводкой на одно-единственное преступление среди моря историй об искалеченных морально или физически детях. Могло ли… мог ли особняк Филиманов быть тем местом, где сейчас держат Джейсона?

В комнату постучали, и когда Тим буркнул: «Войдите», показалась всклокоченная голова Дика.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил он и чуть улыбнулся. — Вижу, что да. А у нас не то чтобы хорошие новости, но и не то чтобы плохие. Идем в столовую, заодно поедим.

15.

— Плохие — мы так и не вышли на след Джейсона, — говорил Дик с набитым ртом. Брюс ел молча и аккуратно, не забывая промакивать губы салфеткой, и выглядел куда лучше и свежее, чем Дик и Тим вместе взятые. Он отложил в сторону вилку.

— Хорошие — на одной из таких студий, «Нэверлэнд», мы освободили тех, кого готовили для съёмок. Совсем юных девушек и парней, по сути — детей.

— О Боже, — прошептал Тим. — Боже, бедные, сколько им пришлось пережить.

— Нисколько, — отрезал Брюс. — Это одноразовые «актёры», для каждой такой «съёмки» набирают новых. Обычно после записи видео от всех жертв избавляются.

Дик кашлянул и отодвинул от себя тарелку с гримасой отвращения.

— Мы передали этих уродов и все их видео полиции, но Джейсона там не было, даже намеком. И ублюдки в один голос уверяют, что не стали бы связываться с Красным Колпаком.

— А им предлагали? — быстро спросил Тим.

Дик переглянулся с Брюсом. Этот взгляд Тиму не понравился: Дик будто спрашивал разрешения у Брюса, можно ли делиться с Тимом информацией. Будто его личная вовлечённость могла как-то помешать поискам.

— Им предлагали недолгие съёмки некоего человека, для которого нужны особые условия содержания, потому что он опасен. И даже обещали защиту и ресурсы. Но когда они узнали, кто наниматель, то окончательно решили не впутываться в это. Смелости им хватало только на тех, кто не мог оказать сопротивление.

— Однако это результат, — сказал Брюс, отодвигая от себя пустую тарелку. В отличие от Дика, у него разговоры о подобных вещах не отбивали аппетит. Иногда он напоминал Тиму машину. А может, это Брюс относился к своему телу как механизму, который должен функционировать, несмотря ни на какие волнения и горести, и значит, надо есть.

— Это результат, — повторил он. — Круг поисков сужается. Глава «Нэверлэнда» подкинул пару наводок на тех студи, кто мог принять предложение Джокера, и сегодня ночью нам нужно будет разделиться…

— У меня есть одна теория, — возразил Тим. — Я взял загадки Джокера и начал искать…

Брюс недовольно поморщился:

— Это путь в никуда, в его безумие. Нельзя соглашаться на правила игры Джокера. Надо обыграть его, пойти в обход.

— Но…

Его прервал Альфред — он вошел в столовую с прямой спиной и невозмутимым выражением лица, и в руках у него был телефон.

— Вас вызывает комиссар Гордон, сэр, — сказал Альфред недрогнувшим голосом. Брюс мгновение помедлил, прежде чем взять трубку. Альфред еле заметно кивнул.

— Прошу вас, сэр, — вполголоса сказал он, и Брюс, приняв телефон, поднес его к уху.

— Слушаю.

Гордон что-то говорил, и выражение лица Брюса не менялось. Это было плохим признаком; Тим снова почувствовал, как вокруг разливается его гнев. Дик напрягся, Тим заметил, что сам сжимает в руке вилку с такой силой, что пальцы побелели.

— Понятно, — наконец сказал Брюс. — Спасибо.

Он вернул Альфреду телефон, обвёл взглядом сидящих напротив него Тима и Дика.

— Мне нужно ехать.

 

16.

Чертов Брюс, чёртов Бэтмен, чертов Найтвинг. Иногда в попытках защитить близкого ты делаешь с ним куда более страшные вещи.

То, что сделали Дик и Брюс, было… было неправильно. Подло. По сравнению с ненавистью к Джокеру злость на брата и приемного отца казалась слабым, бледным подобием. И всё же получилось мерзко, и Тим чувствовал себя несчастным и преданным.  
Прo третье видео от Джокера Тим узнал уже к вечеру, когда попытался ещё что-то пробить по файлам Брюса и в Интернете о Джеймсе Филимане и других жертвах. Особняк Филиманов с того скандала стоял пустой и брошенный. Никто не хотел приобретать в собственность дом, в котором годами издевались над детьми, в котором ещё остались специальные комнаты для съёмок. Вот же, вот оно!

Он спустился вниз в пещеру поделиться информацией, а заодно узнать, с какими новостями вернулся Брюс. И услышал от Дика про третье видео.

Третье видео. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

Однажды на осторожные расспросы Тима, что Джейсон помнит о своей смерти, тот в ответ отшутился вульгарной фразой, такие ставят в статус в социальных сетях. «Они пытались похоронить меня, но не знали, что я семя». Причем отшутился на испанском, подчёркивая всю пошлость выражения, которое было всего лишь строчкой из посредственного стихотворения.

То, что похоронил Джокер в глубине души Тима, что он засунул туда длинными холодными пальцами, понемногу давало всходы. Темное, скользкое, оплетающее изнутри. Мысленным зрением Тим видел свои страх, отчаянье и ненависть как вьюнок с чёрными глянцевитыми листьями и тёмными чашечками цветков, обвивший его внутренности, протягивающий тонкие усики побегов туда, где билось сердце. И крохотные пока плоды, наполненные чистым ядом.

Брюса не было в пещере; Тим ничего не мог с собой поделать, не мог избавиться от гадливости при мысли о том, как Брюса сейчас распирает энергия, как бушует в крови адреналин от того, что он снова схватился с извечным врагом.

Вид у Дика был неважный: волосы всклокочены, глаза запали. И он отвёл глаза, едва Тим подошел. Он видел фильм, и он боится, что случится со мной после него, бесстрастно подумал Тим. Иногда с человеком, которого читаешь как открытую книгу, бывает очень трудно. Иногда с ним бывает сложнее, чем с врагом.

— Он жив? — спросил Тим, уже не удивляясь тому, как легко падают слова. Как льдинки. Это же просто игра. Эксперимент кого-то свыше, кому хочется знать, сколько может выдержать влюблённый подросток.

Дик прикусил губу, пожевал её, неохотно раскрыл рот.

— Пoка — надеюсь, что да. На этом видео он точно жив. Но мне было тяжело смотреть, — и без паузы он продолжил: — Хочешь, я побуду с тобой?

Сейчас, не после. Он предлагал составить компанию Тиму, пока тот будет глядеть на новые истязания Джейсона.

— Да, хочу, — быстро ответил Тим, стараясь не выдавать слабости в своем голосе. Смешно, Дик ведь тоже читал его как открытую книгу, да и кто не прочитал бы? И всё же Тим не будет показывать свои переживания, пока Дик и Брюс не поставили на нем крест и не отстранили от поисков. Однако сдержаться до конца он не смог. — Но почему каждый день? Они сняли всё заранее? Или они снимают, монтируют и высылают по мере готовности?

Дик только развел руками.

— Давай попробуем соотнести по времени. Если Джейсон ушел от тебя утром… первого июля, правильно? — и его перехватили сразу же, то день он провел уже в плену. В это время Джокер искал кого-то для своих съемок. Допустим, к ночи или к следующему утру нашел, потому что сначала надо найти того, кто согласится, встретиться с ним и блаблабла, всё обсудить по срокам, пожеланию заказчика и оплате. Это второе июля, договор заключен, студия готовится к съемке. Третье июля — непосредственно съёмка. Я не знаю, как это происходит, но не думаю, что сильно отличается от того, как проходят обычные съёмки — расставляют аппаратуру, развешивают микрофоны, делают дубли, а потом монтируют и подчищают звук. Это видео достаточно короткое, но снять и смонтировать его дело не пяти минут. К четвёртому июля готово — и сразу отправляется к Гордону.

— А второе? — спросил Тим, сам понемногу втягиваясь в рассуждения Дика. — Получается, его снимали тогда же, четвёртого?

Дик кивнул.

— Да, а монтировали,например, уже пятого. По ночам снимают, утром монтажер делает видео, пока снимают новую часть, а потом отправляют Гордону. Итак, пятого новая съёмка, шестого нам присылают второе видео. И в то же время, — он помолчал, барабаня себя ногтем по красивым белым передним зубам, покачал головой, сцепил руки в замок перед собой на столе. — И в то же время снимают третье видео.

— То есть это было вчера?

Как ни старался Тим, вопрос прозвучал жалко. На лице Дика проступило сострадание, он протянул руки к Тиму, как будто собирался его обнять, но обжегся о его взгляд.

— Мне так жаль…

— Выходит, сейчас, в это самое время, с ним снова что-то делают?

Дик, убрав наконец руки, помотал головой.

— Нет. Сейчас нет. Сам увидишь. И извини нас, мы с Брюсом не хотели, чтобы ты смотрел это. Не хотели бы, — добавил он, делая ударение на «бы». — Поверь, там нет ничего дельного, а новую загадку я тебе и так скажу…

Тим сел за стол, повернулся к монитору.

— Давай уже, включай, — велел он и передразнил, не сдержавшись: — «Ты — и Джейсон? Серьёзно?» Он хотя бы всегда относился ко мне как к взрослому.

Дик попытался что-то возразить, оправдаться, но глянул на его лицо и молча включил третье видео.

17.

На этот раз мультяшной заставки не было, лишь выплывающая из темноты под музыку надпись «Красный Колпак и другие животные». Прекрасно, Джокер решил продолжить привычную тематику, и на Джейсона снова наденут ошейник.

Но всё оказалось по-другому: тёмное помещение, где стояла большая, около семи футов в высоту и примерно четыре в ширину, стальная рама, а внутри — распятый человек. Руки подняты над головой и привязаны к углам рамы толстыми блестящими цепями, и ноги были расставлены и закреплены специальными держателями. Его фигуру подсвечивал сзади неяркий свет.

Судя по перекошенному от злости лицу, различимому в полумраке, Джейсон полностью осознавал происходящее. Даже красная полумаска не могла скрыть его ярости. Тим смотрел, ощущая одновременно и облегчение, что Джейсон больше не тот обдолбанный парень, который принял за него постороннего, и страх. Теперь он всё понимает. Всё чувствует. Ему будет во много раз хуже.

Он что-то кричал, но музыка вступления полностью перекрывала его слова. Понемногу она затихла, и стало слышно голос Джейсона:

— …Убью тебя, клянусь богом, чертом, кем угодно, я убью тебя, тварь! Твои ублюдки ещё будут просить меня, чтобы я поскорее их пристрелил. А ты больше не попадешь в Аркхем, даже не надейся, я отправлю тебя прямо в ад, больной урод, как давно должен был это сделать! И тебя, и твою раскрашенную блядь, всех вас вместе, и это место я выжгу напалмом!..

Вспыхнул свет, прервав его тираду, Джейсон зажмурился. Он стал виден очень чётко: высокий, мускулистый, хорошо сложенный. С новыми синяками, пусть это и сложно было заметить, потому что тело его блестело, неестественно гладкое. Тим не сразу понял, отчего, а после ощутил тошноту. Джейсона тщательно подготовили к съемкам, совсем как того актера из пиратского порно, который также был весь безволосый, покрытый капельками глицеринового пота.

В кадр вошел Джокер, улыбаясь и махая руками на манер гостя из какого-нибудь ток-шоу, с ним одетая в свой клоунский красно-чёрный прикид Харли. На алой бархатной подушечке она несла лом.

— Что-что? — переспросил Джокер, подойдя поближе, и потрепал Джейсона по щеке приятельским жестом. Тот промолчал, но сквозь стиснутые зубы послышалось почти звериное рычание.

Джокер с комичным видом отдернул руку.

— Да он же совсем дикий! Харли, ты так и не смогла приручить своего нового питомца?

Она скорчила гримаску:

— Он так плохо вел себя ночью, мистер Джей! Шумел, скребся и запачкал мне весь коврик своей кровью. И сильно сопротивлялся, пока я мыла и приводила его в порядок! Наверное, я кошатница, мистер Джей.

Джокер взял её под подбородок и заставил приподнять голову.

— Ну-ну, выше нос, Харли! Мы снова можем обратиться за помощью к профессионалам.

— Я убью вас, — прошипел Джейсон. Джокер кинул в его сторону скучающий взгляд.

— Хотя даже я, — он вздохнул, — так и не смог привить мальчишке хорошие манеры. Возможно, он в самом деле безнадежен. Или нет? Ну-ка, доктор Квинзель…

Он взял с подушечки лом, пару раз стукнул им по раскрытой ладони и, оставшись довольным, подошел к Джейсону вплотную.

— Узнаешь своего дружка? — с улыбкой спросил Джокер, помахав ломиком перед носом у Джейсона. Глаза того испуганно расширились, он невольно отдёрнул голову. Джокер игриво ткнул его концом ломика в щёку.

— Ну-ну, это не тот самый и даже не его точная реплика. Однако со своей задачей он должен справиться. Доктор Квинзель, подскажите, какова длина кишечника взрослого человека?

— Длина толстой кишки вместе с прямой от пяти до семи футов. Длина тонкой кишки тринадцать футов!.. — оттарабанила Харли. И старательно добавила: — При жизни, если верить гуглу. А после смерти расслабляется и становится длиннее…

Джокер поднял руку, останавливая её.

— Тише, тише. Мы же оптимисты. Однако я бы убедился на практике, — он задумчиво потер подбородок. — Не стоит доверять всему, что написано в Интернете. Тогда вот ещё какой вопрос, — Джокер с громким «Ха!» вдруг сделал выпад ломиком прямо на камеру. Тим вздрогнул. Джокер, будто мог предвидеть его реакцию, издал смешок. И снова обратился к Харли: — Скажи, принцесса, сколько дюймов этого великолепного металлического изделия поместится внутрь Джейсона Тодда?

Харли оценивающе прищурилась, обернулась к Джейсону, смерила его скептическим взглядом, потёрла подбородок почти джокеровским жестом.

— Думаю, при должном усилии — он влезет весь целиком.

Джокер расплылся в улыбке.

— Ну разве она не прелесть? Всегда меня вдохновляет на новые свершения, — добавил он, подошел так, чтобы стоять рядом с Джейсоном, и ткнул его ломом ниже спины.

Джейсон дёрнулся в цепях, глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Челюсти его были сжаты, на скулах выступили желваки.

Он приготовился умереть, понял Тим. Джейсон знает, что его ждет унизительная, полная мучений смерть, и он всё же надеется умереть достойно.

Словно десятки лет прошли с тех пор, как Тим сидел с Джейсоном в одном из занюханных баров, и Тиму тогда ещё не продавали алкоголь, поэтому он потягивал травяной чай и слушал Джейсона, а Джейсон, поцеживая пиво прямо из бутылки, болтал.

Он был большим любителем поговорить о себе и своих обидах, и в этом Тиму тоже виделось что-то трогательное. То, что никак не совмещалось у него в голове с прежним образом Джейсона — головореза-психопата под стать Джокеру, который избил его как-то до полусмерти, от которого Тим привык ждать любой гадости.

Но нынешний день выдался теплым, Джейсон выглядел благодушным, и Тим, не сдержавшись и зацепившись за какие-то слова Джейсона о городе Кураке, спросил его про смерть.

Джейсон посерьёзнел, поморщился. Залпом выпил свой стакан и чуть охрипшим голосом отрезал:

— Тут нечего рассказывать.

— Ну как же?..

— Нечего, — повторил Джейсон. — Это как сон, в котором нет снов. До смерти было больно и хреново, и даже этот ебаный свет в конце тоннеля был. А потом ничего. Дальше помню уже Талию… — он прочистил горло. — Пробуждение — вот что хуже всего. Мозг никак не принимает то, что ты жив, и тело не слушается, и всё время такое мерзкое чувство… — он вытянул перед собой руку, повертел, разглядывая пальцы. — Может быть, я никогда не привыкну. Одно знаю — я бы не хотел повторений.

Он посмотрел в упор на притихшего Тима.

— Ты понял? Не думаю, что Брюс или Дик сильно расстроятся, но всё-таки, если я снова помру, не вздумайте меня оживлять.

 

Это пронеслось в голове Тима стремительно, мелькнуло ярким лучом того дня, когда с Джейсоном ещё всё было хорошо. Сейчас Джейсон не верил, что за ним кто-то придет. Он думал, что его снова бросили. И он принимал это.

Джокер игриво ткнул его ломом под ребра, заставив вздрогнуть и распахнуть глаза.

— Ну же, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Я креативная личность и не люблю повторяться. Тобой займутся — они.

Он протянул руку с указательным пальцем, и камера послушно пошла вслед за его жестом.

На сцену вышли уже знакомые Тиму «Супермен» и «Бэтмен». У Джейсона раздулись ноздри, он оскалил зубы.

Джокер помахал у него под носом ломом.

— Ну-ну, я показал тебе «Уход за домашними животными» не для развлечения, а только для того, чтобы ты понял свои ошибки и учился вести себя перед камерой телегеничнее, естественнее. Тебе стоило бы поучиться у этих ребят. Тем более что сейчас на сцену выйдет настоящий профессионал. Поаплодируем ему!

Дик громко выдохнул через ноздри. Тим оторопело заморгал. В кадре появился мужчина в костюме Найтвинга и его же маске. Одежда была качественная, схожая с той, что надевал на миссии сам Найтвинг, и фигура у мужчины телосложением напоминала тело Дика. Даже волосы его, иссиня-чёрные и блестящие, как в рекламе шампуня, были подстрижены и уложены на манер прически Дика.

Харли картинно ахнула и всплеснула руками.

— Кто это, Пирожочек?

Джокер заулыбался, как ребёнок при виде кремового торта с розочками.

— А это Найтвинг, принцесса. Герой, гроза девичьих сердец и самый хороший парень Готэма. А ещё он несколько раз, скажем так, имел конфликты с Красным Колпаком.

Смерив «Найтвинга» стальным взглядом, Джейсон негромко произнес:

— Не думай, что я тебя не найду потом.

Тим скорее угадал по губам, чем услышал это, но Найтвинг сделал невольный шаг назад.

Джокер обернулся к Джейсону и хлопнул в ладоши:

— Так, Принцесса, у нас проблема. Главный герой забыл реплики и отчаянно импровизирует, сбивая других актеров.

Харли подняла руку и помахала зажатым в ней кляпом.

— Отлично, Харли, сделай это. А пока наша Харли спасает положение и весь фильм, я продолжу.

Кадр сменился. Джейсону, который отчаянно крутил головой и матерился, Харли и «Бэтмен» с усилием, но вставили в рот кляп — вульгарный красный пластиковый шар на черном кожаном ремешке.

Онемев, он только тяжело и часто дышал носом.

— Найтвинг, — с болезненной нежностью произнес Джокер, — он твой. Представь, что ты свободен делать с ним что хочешь.

Джейсон замычал и дёрнулся, насколько позволяли путы, в его взгляде была настоящая паника. Тим почувствовал острую жалость и бессилие. Всей выдержки Джейсона хватило на то, чтобы подготовиться к смерти. Для новых мучений ему недоставало сил.

Когда Харли и «Бэтмен» отошли, к Джейсону приблизился Найтвинг — он двигался легко, грациозно, и этим тоже походил на Дика. Бывший танцор или стриптизер, отметил про себя Тим, удивляясь, как он может ещё что-то замечать и анализировать в такой ситуации.

Затянутой в темную перчатку рукой он взял в горсть яйца Джейсона и сжал — судя по тому, как дрогнуло тело Джейсона, сжал ощутимо.

— Братская любовь! — умилённо произнес Джокер за кадром. — Какой же разнообразной она бывает! Рассмотрим хотя бы пример нашего Худди… простите, Красного Колпака и Найтвинга. Братья по оружию, братья по общему делу, старые боевые товарищи…

Тим повернул голову к Дику в тот момент, когда и сам Дик посмотрел на него.

«Знает ли Джокер? Скажет ли это вслух?»

— Как все мы, — появившийся в кадре Джокер выставил руку ладонью кверху и сделал перед собой круговое движение, подразумевая и присутствующих, и тех, с кем ведет разговор, — мы, — повторил он, — знаем, что у Красного Колпака и Найтвинга в прошлом были некоторые разногласия. Очень серьёзные, я бы даже сказал — смертельно серьёзные.

Кадр снова изменился, и теперь это был крупный план члена Джейсона. Найтвинг по-прежнему мял его яички и член, вызывая яростное мычание. Он не останавливался до тех пор, пока у Джейсона не возникла эрекция.

— Но давайте же посмотрим, что получится, если двое дорогих друг другу людей будут, как в известном высказывании, заниматься любовью, а не войной!

Не прерывая своего занятия, «Найтвинг» наклонился и лизнул кожу обнаженной груди «Джейсона», провел языком издевательски медленно от низа грудины до ямки между ключиц, а потом отстранился всем телом. В руке его блеснула дубинка — точная копия той, что использовал настоящий Найтвинг. Что-то блеснуло на конце её, мелькнула вспышка. «Найтвинг» легко ткнул дубинкой в бок Джейсона, всего лишь коснулся, но Джейсон замычал и рванулся в попытке уйти от прикосновения. Губы «Найтвинга» растянулись в усмешке, он снова коснулся дубинкой тела Джейсона, теперь уже живота, и медленно повел ею вверх. Джейсон задергался, стараясь освободиться от сжимающих запястья ремней.

Дубинки Дика могли бить током — даже эту деталь Джокер учел, а может, это ему и нравилось. «Найтвинг» развлекался, водя по телу Джейсона дубинкой, оставляя на коже красноватый обожженный след, тот бился в путах. О том, что оружие Дика способно увеличивать силу заряда, Тим вспомнил, когда «Найтвинг» приставил дубинку сзади к спине Джейсона, и тело его выгнулось дугой, но сам он не издал ни звука. Сила тока оказалась такой сильной, что у него не хватило дыхания кричать.

— Достаточно, вполне, — сказал Джокер, хлопнув в ладоши. — Как по мне, прелюдия затянулась, пора переходить непосредственно к акту братской любви.

«Найтвинг» снова улыбнулся, сверкая великолепными белыми зубами. Он весь был такой ухоженный и хорошо сложенный, в новеньком облегающем костюме, который не был ни разу в бою, что даже Дик в сравнении с ним казался невзрачным.

Найтвинг обошел Джейсона, встал за спиной, близко-близко. Джейсон, ещё тяжело дыша после пытки электричеством, скосил глаза, но мог лишь слышать его, ощущать тепло тела, когда Найтвинг прижался к нему совсем интимно.

— Вот это другое дело, — одобрил Джокер. — Давай же, Найтвинг, покажи всю свою любовь.

Одну из дубинок Найтвинг передал Харли, а вторую расположил горизонтально под подбородком Джейсона и чуть надавил, заставляя его приподнять голову. Удерживая одной рукой дубинку, другой он медленно повел от горла через грудь к паху. Снова взял в горсть яички и стал поглаживать и потягивать их. Он шептал что-то на ухо Джейсону, отчего тот весь затрясся, судя по всему, от злости и невозможности как следует врезать мучителю, и терся об него сзади пахом, и двигал бедрами, имитируя фрикции. Когда от стимуляции член Джейсона полувстал, Найтвинг опустил руку с дубинкой, обошел его, чтобы встать спереди, поджал губы и сплюнул ему на грудь, концом дубинки начал размазывать по телу. Плюнул ещё, коснулся кончиками пальцев руки в черной перчатке, сжал и чуть потянул один из сосков Джейсона. Тот зажмурился, дыхание его участилось, но он не издал ни звука. Это повторялось несколько раз, «Найтвинг» размазывал слюну по лицу, груди и животу Джейсона, не переставая улыбаться. Тот застыл, закрыв глаза и сжав челюсти, на скулах вздулись желваки.

— Кажется, одной братской любви недостаточно, чтобы расшевелить нашего друга. Давайте пригласим на вечеринку побольше народу, — велел Джокер.

К Найтвингу присоединился «Супермен». Как раньше Найтвинг, он встал позади Джейсона, спустил штаны и начал тереться членом между его ягодиц. «Бэтмен» с другой стороны крепко куснул зубами шею Джейсона, вызвав у него свистящий вздох через нос, потом кожу под ключицей — и сосок, ещё влажный от слюны «Найтвинга». Сам «Найтвинг», улыбаясь Джейсону, дрочил ему своей чёрной рукой и что-то негромко говорил — хотя вряд ли Джейсон вслушивался в его слова. Он мотал головой, напрягал все мускулы, стараясь уйти от прикосновений чужих рук, губ, языков, мычал, словно от боли.

— Кажется, наш дорогой Худди хочет нам что-то сказать, — заметил Джокер. — Возможно, он снова пообещает убить всех нас. Давайте послушаем, угрозы — это же так весело.

Изо рта Джейсона вытащили кляп, и Джокер, на которого переместили камеру, приложил руку к уху, карикатурно прислушиваясь. Но с губ Джейсона срывались только жалкие животные стоны. Он был на пределе.

Джокер вошел в кадр, приблизился к Джейсону справа, и «Супермен» отодвинулся.

— Друг мой, — задушевно произнес Джокер, обнимая Джейсона за плечи. Его губы почти касались покрасневшего уха. — Зачем сопротивляться? Боли нет, она ушла, вокруг одно удовольствие. Твой брат больше не сердится на тебя, он готов раскрыть объятия. Ты это заслужил, заслужил немного радости за несколько дней непрерывной работы на мою киностудию. Не нужно терпеть, не нужно страдать — расслабься и наслаждайся, позволь себе маленькую радость. В конце концов, ты ведь не хочешь оставить нас без праздничного салюта?

Он убрал руку с плеча Джейсона, завел куда-то ему за спину, и тело того вытянулось, отчетливо проступили мыщцы на напрягшемся животе. Джейсон громко всхлипнул, и Тим отвел взгляд. Господи, зачем, зачем — билось в голове. Он не мог сказать, к чему относилось это зачем — к Джейсону, к себе самому, который смотрит всё это, зная, что не выдержит. Он не найдет подсказки в этих кадрах, одну только боль и унижение. Дик предупреждал.

Стоны Джейсона вдруг оборвались, и Тим, подняв взгляд, уставился на темный экран.

— Я думаю, достаточно, — сказал Дик, держа руку на мышке. — Джокер скажет что-то важное лишь в самом конце.

Внутри Тима шевелилось что-то чёрное и ядовитое, словно одно из кошмарных растений Ядовитого Плюща, и ему нужна была подпитка. Нужна была новая ненависть.

— Включи, — прошипел Тим. Дик мгновение смотрел на него, отвернулся и снова нажал на воспроизведение.

Джейсон дышал тяжело и рвано, капли спермы блестели на бедрах, тёмные волосы липли к вспотевшему лбу. Одним быстрым движением Джокер сорвал с него алую полумаску, открывая измученное лицо, и приподнял за подбородок, заставляя смотреть расфокусированным взглядом прямо в камеру.

— И что же мы видим? — удивленно спросил Джокер.– Человека, похожего как две капли воды на умершего приёмного сына Брюса Уэйна, Джейсона Тодда! Не может этого быть, я ведь сам, своими руками… — он не договорил и захихикал, когда Джейсон откинул голову, уходя от его пальцев. Снова поймал, повернул к себе и приблизил лицо, будто хотел поцеловать. — Кто бы мог подумать, мальчик. Кто бы мог подумать. Ты так вырос, так повзрослел.

Он отпустил Джейсона, принял платок от Харли и, вытирая пальцы, скучающе сказал:

— Думаю, наши профессиональные заводчики потрудились на славу, пора и им получить своё. Найтвинг, найдётся ли у тебя немного братской любви, или ты по-прежнему желаешь убить своего товарища? Ты ведь знаешь, можно и совместить.

Оставшаяся часть видео была однообразно-мучительной для Тима. Джейсона насиловали по очереди: «Бэтмен», потом «Супермен»: один подходил сзади, пока второй дрочил рядом себе или Джейсону, снова заставляя его кончить на камеру. Последним был Найтвинг — он, не церемонясь, грубо дергал на себя тело уже бессознательного Джейсона, и каждое его движение сопровождалось громким хлюпаньем, и крупный план поймал кровь на его члене, кровь вокруг заднего прохода Джейсона, кровь, текущую по его ногам.

Кончив, Найтвинг с недовольным видом дал Джейсону пару пощечин, приводя в себя; тот не отреагировал, лишь вяло мотнулась голова. Найтвинг вбил в анус Джейсона одну из своих дубинок и стал двигать ей, и дал разряд, заставив Джейсона очнуться и закричать от боли. Когда он снова отключился, это повторилось. На третий раз он уже не реагировал ни на что, и Джокер вмешался:

— Эй, Найтвинг, достаточно. Ты не слишком-то озабочен тем, чтобы Красный Колпак находился в добром здравии, но у меня есть обязательства перед Бэтменом, знаешь ли.

Ремни на лодыжках и запястьях Джейсона расстегнули, и он упал на пол как мешок.

Джокер приблизился, ткнул кончиком лакированного ботинка и обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу.

— Кажется, наш фильм подошел к концу ввиду отсутствия главного героя. Я всего лишь хотел помирить двух близких людей, но недооценил степень вражды между Найтвингом и Красным Колпаком.

Он присел рядом с телом, неожиданно мягким, отеческим жестом провел по волосам Джейсона. И вдруг сгреб их в пальцы, дернул голову вверх, показывая безвольное лицо.

— Нет, пока дышит, — удивленно сказал он. — Тогда, пожалуй, стоит устроить финальное шоу с полным срыванием покровов.

В руке Джокера блеснул складной нож, и он провел им по лицу Джейсона, рисуя дугу от виска до подбородка.

Тим ахнул и привстал на стуле, Дик крепко ухватил его за руку.

— Тут ещё есть что снимать, — прохихикал Джокер, помахивая окровавленным ножом перед камерой. — Полагаю, последний фильм нашей тетралогии достоин чего-то этакого. Как насчет прямого эфира?

Не переставая хихикать, он провел новую кровавую полосу на другой щеке Джейсона.

— В эту полночь на моем специальном канале — окончательный срыв покровов с Красного Колпака! И не забудьте нашу традиционную загадку в конце: когда ощиплют орла?

18.

Больше не было слабости и потери сознания, и никаких видений. Только ясное понимание.

Тим сжимал и разжимал кулаки, уставившись в пустой, черный экран.

— Я хочу убить его, — беспомощно сказал он. — Дик, я не уверен, что если встречу его лицом к лицу, то сдержусь. Джейсон был прав: Джокера стоило убить при первой же возможности.

Дик посмотрел на него странно, потом охнул и прикрыл лицо рукой. Взъерошил волосы, чёрные и блестящие, как у актера с видео, глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Хлопнул ладонями по коленям и сказал:

— Это нормально. Мы все через это прошли. Не думай, что я не хотел хоть раз его убить и не хочу сейчас. Считай это чем-то типа инициации. Добро пожаловать в клуб и всё такое.

— Да мне плевать, чего ты хотел. Он не человек. Он не имеет права существовать. Его надо убить как можно скорее, как бешеную собаку, как вирус оспы. Дик, на месте Джейсона могли оказаться и ты, и я, и даже Брюс — неужели он этого не осознаёт? Я не верю, что он не думал об этом, не делал выводов и не просчитывал возможности. Почему же он позволяет таким вещам повторяться? Джокер почти убил Джейсона, он не переживет последней съёмки. Он уже на грани. Джейсон умирает. Этого всего могло не быть, понимаешь?

Дик молча поднял руки и притянул Тима к себе.

— Так, приятель, остановись, — мягко сказал он. — Это кризис веры, тоже бывает. Ты же веришь в Бога, помнишь про Христа в пустыне? Так вот, это искушение, это ложный путь. Джокер — человек, как b мы с тобой. Хотя бы по Платону, — он хмыкнул. Тим вырвался из его объятий. Его душила злость; никогда Дик не был ему так противен со своей болтовнёй.

— Ты... Не ставь меня наравне с этим психом, — задыхаясь, сказал он.

— Я и не пытаюсь поставить. Просто прими как данность, что он человек, что его мозги не темный лес. Попытайся понять его, попробуй подумать, как он.

— С какой стати мне понимать его? — Тим почти прокричал это.

— Потому что только так ты сможешь поймать его, — тихо сказал Дик. И снова чуть улыбнулся. — Проверено Бэтменом. Он столько раз ловил его.

Тим отмахнулся.

— А Джокер столько раз ловил нас, что и не сосчитать. Похоже, Брюсу нравится играть в их совместную игру, используя нас как пешек. — Он остановился набрать в грудь воздуха, потому что для следующей фразы ему нужно было собраться. Потому что то была ступенька, через которую он ещё не перешагивал, и после всё могло поменяться.

— Похоже, вам обоим всё это нравится, — сказал наконец Тим. — Особенно если Джокер мучает Джейсона. Его ведь не жалко.

— Тим! — предостерегающе воскликнул Дик, но Тим продолжал:

— Он ведь всё правильно сказал, Джокер, — вы с Джейсоном враги, для тебя он больше не семья. Он паршивая овца, бешеная собака. Ты был бы рад его смерти. И раз даже Джокер видит, Дик, то ты можешь не скрывать своих чувств и не играть во всепрощение и хорошего брата.

Дик выругался. Это было так непривычно для него — всегда внешне добродушного, что Тим почти удивился. Почти — потому что Дик был теперь настолько другим для него, что вряд ли мог удивить больше.

— Ну, скажи, что было не так, что не было правдой в словах Джокера?

Дик скрипнул зубами, сжал кулаки.

— Твою мать, — прорычал он. Лицо его вдруг изменилось, словно в дешёвом триллере: за внешним благодушием проступило что-то иное. Весёлость, доброжелательность, невозмутимость — всё ушло как по волшебству. Перед Тимом сидел Найтвинг — хищник. Жестокий и хладнокровный. Тень от волос надо лбом закрывала лицо, и глаза блестели из темноты мерзлыми серо-голубыми бликами.

— У нас были разногласия в прошлом, — сказал Дик бесстрастно. — И есть сейчас. Тим, он убивал людей, он едва не убил нас — меня, тебя, Дэмиена, самого Брюса. Чёрт, ты только представь — этот человек причинил больше горя не своей смертью, а своим воскресением! Мы все от него огребли, и если ты забыл это, потому что первая настоящая любовь, гормоны, романтический мерзавец, который писал твоей кровью на стене... То я не забуду. И он не забудет, поверь, как я победил его в битве за плащ. Что бы ты ни думал, у нас это взаимное. — Он замолчал, по лицу прошла тень — и Найтвинг снова стал Диком, усталым и расстроенным. — Но я могу повторить, что я не настолько его не люблю, чтобы желать ему такого! И я хочу его спасти, черт тебя раздери!

Последние слова он выкрикивал уже в спину Тима. Тиму же хотелось только одного — уйти сейчас подальше и хоть немного успокоиться. Он справится сам, у него есть наводка. Он поедет в особняк Филиманов и спасет Джейсона, даже если придется вырывать его из лап огромной армии ублюдков Джокера.

Он врезался во что-то и, подняв голову, встретился взглядом с Брюсом, который неслышно вошел в пещеру. Попытался обойти его слева, но тот поднял левую руку, не давая этого сделать. Метнулся вправо, и Брюс обхватил его обеими руками.

— Отпусти, — прошипел Тим, вырываясь.

— Посмотри на меня, — велел Брюс. Тим снова поднял голову, взглянул в темные глаза в разрезах маски.

— Психовать будешь, когда мы найдем его, — холодно сказал Брюс.

Тим в растерянности уставился на него, и вся злость вышла. Он был как сдувшийся шарик и, если бы Брюс не подхватил его, осел бы на пол.

Брюс заботливо подвел его, почти отнес, назад к мониторам, усадил на стул. Сидящий напротив Дик криво улыбнулся.

— Когда всё закончится, ты можешь дать мне по лицу. А теперь подумай вот о чем: даже если мы в самом деле такие, какими ты нас считаешь, других помощников у тебя нет. К своим друзьям из «Титанов», уверен, ты обращаться не будешь по той же причине, по которой Бэтмен ещё не поднял на уши всю Лигу Справедливости. И пусть для тебя мы враги Джейсона, но мы всё ещё его семья. Так что или ты наступаешь на горло своим обидам и работаешь с нами — или мы спасем Джейсона без тебя.

— А мы отправляемся прямо сейчас, — сказал Брюс. — До полуночи осталось четыре часа. Только Тим Дрейк остается.

Тим недоуменно нахмурился, Брюс ответил мрачным взглядом.

— Сейчас мне нужен Красный Робин.

 

19.

Его мышцы перекатывались под кожей, реагировали на каждое движение Тима, на каждую его фрикцию. Он прогибался в спине и вздыхал, и, свесив голову, оглядывался на Тима через плечо, чёрная чёлка почти закрывала глаза, но иногда Тим мог уловить блеск то его белков, то зубов между приоткрытых губ.

Кожа на ощупь была тёплой и скользкой. Тим вдруг понял, что это не пот, а масло. Тело под ним блестело, непривычно гладкое, безволосое, податливое. Тим вскрикнул и отпрянул. Джейсон со смехом повернулся к нему лицом, уселся прямо. Волосы слиплись, потемнели, глаза ввалились, на запёкшихся губах виднелись следы укусов.

Совершенно голый, он положил руки ладонями вниз на колени, влажно прихлопнул.

— Три послания, — сказал он. — Думай, Тим, соображай, умник.

По телу проступали синяки. Когда Джейсон поднял руку почесать нос привычным движением, на запястье вспухла багровая полоса, которой не было раньше.

— Кому адресовано четвёртое видео? — спросил Джейсон устало. На щеке открылась длинная глубокая рана, но он лишь досадливо мазнул по ней рукой, словно его комар укусил. — Первое было для тебя, моего любовника. Второе для Бэтмена, моего отца. Третье для Найтвинга, моего брата. Так для кого четвёртое?

Лоскут кожи упал с его лица, за ним второй, а Джейсон сидел и смотрел в упор помутневшими глазами.

— Ты ведь сразу всё понял, — сказал он безгубым ртом.

20.

Тим вздрогнул, огляделся. Окровавленное лицо Джейсона всё ещё стояло перед глазами, и через него, как через целлулоидную кинопленку, проглядывала озабоченная физиономия Дика.

Они ехали в Бэтмобиле, и Тим вспомнил: место назначения – студия, которая с большой долей вероятности приняла предложение Джокера. Гордон сказал, что машину владельца студии засекли на трассе: на всех парах тот несся прочь из Готэма.

Что-то тут не сходилось.

Он уселся на сидении прямо, оттянул ворот костюма. Бэтмобиль был снабжен кучей оружия и различных приспособлений, а вот о кондиционере Бэтмен не подумал.

— Почему он едет из Готэма, если особняк Филиманов находится в пригороде? – спросил он. – Как же птичьи загадки?

Бэтмен чуть оглянулся через плечо.

— Я же велел выбросить из головы, — отрезал он. — У нас есть полноценная зацепка.

Тим с досадой стукнул кулаком по колену.

— Нет, нет, он хочет интерактива, он желает, чтобы мы его искали, и он что-то готовит напоследок...

«Что-то». Он хочет освежевать Джейсона на камеру, потому что Бэт-семья оказалась недостаточно быстрой. Потому что они позволяли себе спокойно спать, перешучиваться, обедать в столовой, пока Джейсона мучил этот псих. Потому что Бэтмен не просил о помощи «Лигу», в кои-то веки пощадив чувства Джейсона, но это всё не будет иметь никакого значения, если Джейсон уже мертв.

— Что приходит на ум при слове «кукушка»? — начал Тим. — Брошенные дети, подкидыши. Я начал искать все происшествия, связанные с приёмными детьми, приютами. Их оказалось... много.

— Потом — «соловей». Пение. Я наткнулся почти случайно. Пятнадцать лет назад был скандал с семьей Филиман.

Бэтмен за рулем издал короткий неодобрительный звук. Тим кивнул.

— Ты знаешь, да? Они усыновляли сирот, и сами... делали с ними разное. В том числе снимали на камеру семейные видео, иногда даже гостями, и, — он сглотнул, — детей заставляли участвовать в их оргиях. И был мальчик, индейского происхождения, с очень хорошим голосом. Иногда он выступал перед публикой.

Тим остановился перевести дух, а память подставляла под внутренний взгляд одну за другой картинки из Интернета: семейная пара, сорокалетние мужчина и женщина, она настоящая красавица, он выглядит как типичный добрый дядюшка в окружении кучи детей — хорошенькие мальчики и девочки. Зернистые кадры с видео, полуголые мужчины и женщины в вечерних платьях и костюмах, а между ними обнажённые детские тела.

— О нем писали как о юном таланте, но после скандала он пропал, — закончил Тим. — Вернее, тогда ему уже было около восемнадцати.

Он перевёл дыхание. Дик, который слушал с напряженным выражением лица, нахмурился сильнее.

— И что? Что с ними сейчас, с этой семьей? Полагаешь, они стоят за этим? Ты разузнал что-то ещё? И каким образом тут прилагается орел?

Тим приподнял руку, призывая его не перебивать.

— Они умерли в тюрьме, оба. Остался заброшенный дом в пригороде Готэма, это час езды отсюда. А тот мальчик, с хорошим голосом, который так и не получил образование — его звали Джеймс Чёрный Орел, пока он не стал Джеймсом Филиманом, — он потер глаза указательным и большим пальцами, тряхнул головой, прогоняя слабость. — Я думаю, Джейсона держат в особняке Филиманов. И раз у нас есть ещё три с половиной часа… Действовать нужно ведь наверняка, да?

Мгновение в машине царила тишина. И вдруг заговорили сразу Дик и Брюс:

— Мы не имеем права на ошибку.

— Почему ты молчал об этом раньше?

Бэтмобиль остановился, скрипнув колесами, на обочине. Брюс ударил по рулю обеими руками.

— У нас почти не осталось времени, — сказал он, глубоко вздохнув. — Тим, ты молодец. Но счет идет на минуты. Если мы перехватим сейчас владельца студии, мы будем знать точно, где Джейсон. Эти полчаса стоят того, чтобы потом мы не блуждали вслепую, ориентируясь лишь на догадки.

 

21.

Невысокий полный мужчина с аккуратной щеточкой усов закрыл за собой дверь в туалет на автостоянке. Постоял немного, пугливо вглядываясь в зашитые сайдингом стены, в заляпанное зеркало над раковиной. Вытащил из кармана смартфон, набрал номер и, дождавшись женского сухого «Слушаю», быстро заговорил в трубку:

— Это я! Да, я, не кричи. Пропал, потому что так было нужно. Нет, не вернусь, и тебе тоже лучше уехать. Деньги там же, снимай со счета всё. — Он некоторое время слушал возмущенный голос подруги, наконец торопливо перебил: — Я же сказал тебе, чтобы ты как можно скорее!..

Тим выбил телефон из его руки, и тот упал на кафельный пол, разлетевшись на несколько частей. Мужчина возмущенно свел брови, но, подняв взгляд, рассмотрел маску на его лице, костюм с плащом, взвизгнул и отпрянул. За спиной Тима вырос Бэтмен, и мужчина, снова взвизгнув почти по-женски, оступился и упал на задницу.

– Нет, — простонал он, из глаз брызнули слёзы. — Пожалуйста, нет!

— Не ори, — велел Тим. — Или я выбью тебе все зубы.

Бэтмен молчал, лишь продолжал стоять за спиной, оставляя инициативу Тиму. Однако мужчине было достаточно одного его присутствия, чтобы впасть в истерику. Он неотрывно смотрел на Бэтмена, размазывая по красному лицу слёзы, и скулил, и сучил ногами, отталкиваясь ими от пола и пытаясь отползти. Гнев в Тиме смешался с гадливостью и некоторым недоумением. Владелец студии, которая снимала настоящие изнасилования для тонких ценителей, должен иметь определённую смелость. Тот, кто не побоялся связаться с Красным Колпаком и Джокером, не разрыдался бы, как ребёнок. Пусть этот человек мог представить, что сделает с ним Бэтмен за своего соратника, но это никак не объясняло подобной истерики.

— Где Джокер? — спросил Тим, стараясь говорить ровно. Тот замотал головой, разбрызгивая в разные стороны слёзы, будто в дурацкой комедии.

— Нет, — выл он, — неееет.

Тим наклонился, схватил его за ворот дорогой цветастой рубашки, тряхнул так, что клацнули зубы.

— Где Джокер? — повторил он.

Владелец студии взвыл в голос, слюна изо рта попала на щеку Тима, и это окончательно вывело его из себя. Перехватив левой рукой воротник мужчины, правой он замахнулся и ударил его в челюсть, заставив откинуть голову назад. Тот ошеломленно замолчал на мгновение, а потом разразился таким визгом, что у Тима зазвенело в ушах, а звук этот, как полицейская сирена, слышен был, наверное, за пять миль.

— Заткнись! — велел он, замахиваясь снова, но ударить не смог, его запястье удержала сильная рука.

Тим с досадой обернулся на Бэтмена.

— Если я его сейчас не заткну, сюда за пять минут съедется вся полиция вокруг, — крикнул он.

— Он напуган, — сказал Бэтмен. — Ты ничего так от него не добьешься.

— Ещё как добьюсь! Я выбью из него всю всю информацию и достану эту мразь!

Ему пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перекрыть рыдания владельца студии, и за это Тиму хотелось стукнуть уже самого Бэтмена. Тот, почувствовав его настроение, сжал запястье Тима сильнее и спросил вполголоса, однако отчётливо и ясно:

— Кого ты хочешь найти, Робин?

— Что за бред ты несёшь? Конечно же, Джо...

Тим осёкся. Да. Именно так. Он несколько раз назвал имя Джокера, но ни разу не упомянул Джейсона. Чёрт возьми, это было логично — где Джокер, там и Джейсон, и всё же сейчас ему больше всего нужно было добраться именно до первого. Отомстить Джокеру.

Понимание ошеломило его, пальцы разжались, и владелец студии упал беспомощным мясным мешком. Он даже не пытался подняться, лежал и трясся от рыданий, свернувшись на полу.

Бэтмен вышел из-за спины Тима, присел около него, его тень совсем закрыла главу студии от света фонаря.

— Ты скажешь нам, где он. И мы его остановим, — сказал Бэтмен своим низким хриплым голосом. Владелец студии замотал головой.

— Нееет, — проскулил он еле разборчиво, — нет, вы не знаете, что он сделал. Джимми, господи, Джимми, мой Джимми.

Бэтмен ответил не сразу — крошечная заминка, небольшое затруднение.

— Я видел, что он сделал. Все эти видео были для меня, и мне их передали.

— Ты не знаешь, не знаешь, — бубнил мужчина. — Не знаешь, что он сделал с Джимми.

Не выдержав, Тим ткнул его в бок носком ботинка.

— Вы не представляете, что он делал! Я не хотел... Такого я не хотел, у нас не было уговора... Я еле сбежал от него, пока он... он был занят...

— Что он делал? — зарычал Тим, хватая его за ворот рубашки. — Что делал? Сделал что-то с твоим любимым, да? Как он мог! Неужели он творил что-то хуже, чем ты и твои люди, когда изнасиловали беспомощного человека?

Тот вдруг перестал дрожать. Он наконец замолчал и лишь лежал на земле, подрагивая всем жирным телом и швыркая заложенным носом. И Тима пробрала невольная дрожь, потому что это было ответом на его яростный и не требовавший ответа вопрос.

Бэтмен поднял руку, закрывая владельца студии от Тима.

— Я знаю, на что он способен, — сказал он твёрдо. — Я тоже видел его в деле. Но я уже останавливал его, остановлю и сейчас.

Мало помалу дыхание владельца студии успокоилось.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что вы снимали настоящего Красного Колпака? — спросил Бэтмен.

Тот кивнул.

— Ты не боялся последствий? — тон Бэтмена не изменился, и только Тим уловил в нем угрожающие нотки.

Мужчина снова кивнул. И наконец ответил, с трудом выговаривая слова:

— Он сказал, чтобы мы не боялись. Сказал, что это новый виток в нашей карьере, что это настоящая слава. Мы снимем порно с настоящим Красным Колпаком. У него было столько врагов, и никто его не защитит.

— Так ты не знал про его друзей? — процедил Тим. Бэтмен вскинул руку, призывая его замолчать; она еле заметно дрожала.

— Он обещал защитить нас ото всех, давать нам работу на постоянной основе. Поставлять нам других героев... Остальных Робинов... Нет-нет-нет...

Слова его перешли в тонкий вой, ввинчивающийся в мозг Тима как бормашина. Каким-то образом Бэтмен умудрялся сохранять хладнокровие.

— Где вы держите Красного Колпка? — чётко спросил он. — Скажи, и Джокер окажется в Аркхеме. А ты — в тюрьме, где ему сложно будет до тебя добраться.

Несмотря на то, что в тени Бэтмена сложно было что-то увидеть, владелец студии приоткрыл заплывшие влажные глаза и встретился взглядом с Бэтменом. Он наконец поверил.

Он поднялся — осторожно, уцепившись за протянутую руку Бэтмена и нетвёрдо встав на собственные ноги. Помялся.

— Идем к твоей машине, — сказал Бэтмен. — Ты сядешь с Робином и покажешь ему путь до того места. А я буду ехать за тобой. Я буду следить за тобой.

Тот кивнул, не сводя с Бэтмена пустого взгляда. И послушно пошел вперед.

— Достаточно, чтобы он указал направление. Попробуй его успокоить, узнать точное место, объясни, что присутствовать ему не нужно, а после отпусти, — сказал Бэтмен.

— Ты не боишься оставлять меня с ним наедине? — утомленно сказал Тим. Вспышка гнева вымотала его, высушила досуха — он не ожидал, сколько ненависти способен накопить внутри.

— Нет, — сказал Бэтмен. — Это твоё испытание. Ты должен выдержать его, ты должен справиться с собой, иначе дальше будет только хуже.

— Ты устраиваешь мне испытание сейчас? — переспросил Тим неверяще. — Когда счёт идет на минуты? Хочешь испытать меня ценой жизни Джейсона?

— А это тебе решать, стоит ли оно того, — негромко сказал Бэтмен. — Я доверяю тебе его… — Он охнул и бросился бежать, потому что владелец студии сорвался с места и с неожиданной для своей комплекции прытью понесся в сторону шоссе.

Бэтмен не успел совсем чуть-чуть. Возможно, идиот надеялся проскочить перед несущейся на полной скорости машиной и отрезать себя таким образом от Бэтмена, или в страхе не видел её, или решил, что лучше смерть под колесами, чем возвращение к Джокеру. Они никогда этого не узнали, потому что спортивный автомобиль сбил владельца студии, подбросил вверх, и полное тело взлетело в воздух, кувыркнувшись несколько раз, и упало прямо перед грузовиком на встречной полосе. Голова оказалась прямо под колесом, и Тим впервые увидел, как лопается человеческий череп, точь-в-точь гнилой помидор, разбрызгивая содержимое.

Тим коротко вскрикнул. До прямого эфира, обещанного Джокером, осталось всего два часа.

 

22.

Бэтмобиль притаился в тени зарослей у дороги. Вдалеке выли полицейские сирены, можно было разглядеть красно-синие отблески мигалок. Скорее всего, камеры у автостоянки даже сняли Робина и Бэтмена, которые гнались за жертвой аварии незадолго до его смерти.

— Полиция обыскала студию — там вовсю собирали манатки, — сказал Дик, глядя на экран телефона. — Наверное, этот, — он сделал чуть заметное движение головой в сторону завывающих сирен, — велел всем убираться из города. И ни следов Джейсона, потому что всю эту мерзость снимали где-то в другом месте. Где — никто не знает. Там одни шестёрки, и они блеют от страха и клянутся, что не в курсе. Врать им нет смысла… Что-то там творится, что-то не так с этим прямым эфиром.

— Если вещание будет открытым, Джейсона увидят все, — сказал Брюс устало. — Нам не будет смысла держать поиски в тайне, я привлеку всех супергероев, кто будет в пределах доступности, и счёт пойдет буквально на минуты. Джокер готовит пути отступления. Убирает свидетелей. В конце концов, ему нужен будет только оператор.

— Этот тип говорил про Джимми, — вспомнил Тим. — Джимми…

В памяти всплыла картинка с «Найтвингом», пытающим Джейсона. Чёрные волосы, смуглая кожа, удовольствие от мучений другого человека и совершенно поехавшая крыша.

— Это он! — воскликнул Тим. — Джимми Чёрный Орел! Тот мальчик! Ему сейчас двадцать пять, наверное. Это его обещал пощипать Джокер. Готов поклясться, что это из-за его фамилии Джокеру пришла в голову вся эта идея с птичьими загадками.

Дик и Брюс переглянулись — очередной бессловесный обмен мнениями.

— Да, — сказал Брюс. — Я обратил внимание. Всё сходится. Но это слишком просто. Разве вам не кажется, что особняк той семьи — слишком простое объяснение. Нас привели прямо к нему, дали настолько прозрачные подсказки, насколько возможно.

— Но ты с самого начала сказал, чтобы я не лез в это! — крикнул Тим. — Чтобы не искал! И расследовал дело своими методами. В итоге ты в тупике, а моё предложение отвергаешь! До прямого эфира осталось полтора часа, а мы далеко за Готэмом, и возвращение займет время! Иногда самое простое объяснение — самое верное.

— Красный Робин не стал бы психовать, — ровно сказал Брюс. — Он проанализировал бы информацию спокойно и составил план действий.

Он жестом велел Дику надеть маску, сам сделал то же самое. Уставился на Тима белыми глазами.

— Я смотрел свои файлы, и я тоже вышел на эту семью. Но между тем, чтобы проверить их особняк, и возможностью встретиться с Гордоном, чтобы получить новую флешку с видео, я выбрал второе. Я никогда не сбрасывал со счетов эту зацепку, но сейчас у нас нет права ошибиться. Тим, ты уверен, что это там? Ты абсолютно уверен? Если мы отбросим любую другую версию, а Джейсона там не окажется, он умрет — в другом месте.

— Какая другая версия? Квартира Джимми Орла? Второй филиал студии? Ещё один особняк Филиманов, о котором мы не знали? — Тим со всего маха ударил кулаком по капоту Бэтмобиля. — Хватит со мной играть, хватит учить меня, как будто я щенок, которого ты бросил в воду, чтобы я или утонул, или научился плавать. Ты ведь уже догадался обо всем, правда? Но жизнь Джейсона вполне стоит того, чтобы я немного поумнел.

— Тим, закрой рот, — подал голос Дик, соскальзывая с капота. — Ты переживаешь, но это не дает тебе права…

— Почему не дает? Посмотри на него, он же бесчувственная…

Дик закрыл ему рот рукой, просто залепил всей ладонью, не давая возможности сказать ни слова.

— Это ты посмотри на него, — ровно сказал он.

Бэтмен стоял сгорбившись, опершись о машину, грудь под кевларовым доспехом вздымалась и опускалась. Он снова стянул с себя маску; во взгляде его была настоящая мука.

— Мне тяжело, Тим, — сказал он. — Возможно, ответ на поверхности. Детская загадка, с которой я справился бы и в девять лет. Но у нас нет времени, и я очень боюсь принять невернoe решение. Не потому, что вы будете упрекать меня в смерти Джейсона. Я уже один раз не спас его, и если это повторится, я сам не смогу с этим жить. Если ты ошибешься, то это будет висеть и на тебе. И тебе тоже придется с этим жить. Тим, я повторю ещё раз: ты уверен, что нет других версий?

Тим сбросил руку Дика со своего рта, сжал пальцами виски и застонал.

— Дай мне мой ноутбук, Дик, — попросил он утомленно, садясь на траву рядом с Бэтмобилем.

— Загадок было три, — рассуждал он, открывая на ноутбуке окна с тысячу раз перечитанными статьями. — Про орла — это Джеймс Филиман, с которым Джокер сделал что-то плохое. О чем плачет кукушка и где обедал соловей — наводка на него же. Если бы Джокер не хотел, чтобы его нашли, если бы не готовил что-то, он бы не задавал загадки, а это значит, что смысл есть, и есть наводка на что-то конкретное.

Дик, усевшись рядом, заглянул в экран.

— Если не особняк, то что? Есть ещё какие-то знаковые места? Если тот тип ехал из Готэма, то Джейсон где-то там.

— Кукушка плачет, потому что её дети страдают, — сказал Тим. — Соловей обедает, потому что… То есть где. О чем, где и кто. Соловей — где. Где он мог есть, кроме дома?

— Званый ужин? — предположил Дик.

Тим отмахнулся.

— Сколько их было, этих вечеров… Нет, постой! — он торопливо застучал по клавишам. — У них были какие-то концерты, особые. Вот — выступление Чёрного Соловья в музыкальном театре Филиманов.

— Большие были любители искусства, — хмыкнул Дик.

— Упоминается какой-то банкет… Это считается за обед?

— Что с театром сейчас? — спросил Бэтмен из тени рядом с Бэтмобилем.

— Он… раньше существовал на деньги Филиманов, но после скандала закрылся. Земля в Готэме дорогая, выкупить её пытались многие, и борьба идет до сих пор. И здание так и стоит…

Он поднял глаза на Брюса, ошеломленный, ошарашенный.

— Я же… Я же столько раз мимо проезжал. Но откуда ты знал, что есть что-то ещё?

— Потому что я знаю Джокера.

23.

Всю дорогу до музыкального театра Филиманов Тим не мог избавиться от ощущения, что ошибся. Что верное решение — особняк. Он перепроверил все возможные данные, и сколько доводов было за, столько и против обеих локаций.

— Через пять минут полночь, — напомнил Бэтмен, когда впереди замаячили высотки Готэма. — Что с прямой трансляцией? Есть какие-то новости в Интернете? Слухи, ссылки?

— Какой ты современный, Брюс, какой передовой, — ухмыльнулся Дик и тут же вскинул руку, защищаясь от кулака Тима.

— Рад, что ты веселишься, — огрызнулся Тим. — Смотрю, тебя вся история очень веселит. Но мы уже выяснили, как ты относишься к Джейсону и насколько тебе не наплевать на него... Вот! Вот оно: известный порно-ресурс, есть функция секс-вебчатов, имеется возможность прямой трансляции. Групповые чаты, приватные с возможностью уединиться с тем, кто больше заплатит, и обсуждение… О господи.

— Я уже почти не чувствую себя неловко, разговаривая о сексе с младшим братом, — сказал Дик, заглядывая в экран ноутбука. — Скорее всего, его стоит искать среди новых аккаунтов за последние несколько дней.

— На форумах обсуждают не только будущий прямой эфир, — простонал Тим. — Они говорят о выложенных видео. Спорят, настоящий ли это Красный Колпак и взаправду ли всё это.

— Твою мать, — Дик прищурился, вглядываясь в превью видео на странице пользователя Ohmyjoke. — Это что, второй фильм с Джейсоном? Какой кошмар в комментариях.

Тим посмотрел на него с отвращением.

— В комментариях? О господи, Дик.

Дик в ответ скорчил гримасу.

— Успокойся, таких порнофильмов с Красным Колпаком, Бэтменом и прочими супергероями в сети пруд пруди. Красный Робин тоже есть, между прочим. На них большой спрос, поэтому актеры переодеваются и…

— Я ничего не хочу об этом знать, — сказал Тим. — В том числе, что не так с твоей собственной личной жизнью, Дик, раз ты так хорошо ориентируешься в порнофильмах. Если пустят слух, что этот Красный Колпак — настоящий…

— Заблокируй аккаунт, удали всё, — велел Брюс. — Мы будем ехать ещё какое-то время, и если он не сможет выйти в прямой эфир, это его задержит.

Не переставая работать, Тим сказал задумчиво:

— Не думаю, что задержит. Он не стал бы сидеть и ждать нас, и это видео не имеет смысла… Первое было для меня, второе для Бэтмена, третье для Найтвинга. Для кого четвёртое? Для Альфреда, для Дэмиена? Это уловка, обман… Полночь.

— Включи этот прямой эфир, — велел Дик.

Руки Тима тряслись, когда он переключился на трансляцию. Но всё было честно, насколько вообще мог быть честным трикстер. Простая заставка: чёрный фон с белыми буквами простым шрифтом: «Красный Колпак: конец». Помещение, похожее разом на кладовую и операционную. Тускловатый свет. Дёргающаяся картинка. Джокер, одетый как хирург и в медицинской маске, на которой он нарисовал улыбку чем-то красным и жидким, отчего по линии рисунка шли потеки.

Посреди комнаты на широком обшарпанном столе распят Джейсон. Глаза полуприкрыты, лицо совершенно белое, но грудь вздымается, и он ещё жив.

— Представляю вам финал сезона! — затараторил Джокер, повернув к себе камеру. — Окончательное разоблачение Красного Колпака, развоплощение нашей юной звезды, которая покинет этот мир на пике своей карьеры!

Тим всхлипнул, прижав руку ко рту. Дик выругался, Бэтмен за рулем прошипел что-то неразборчивое, но явно ругательное.

— Тим, удали всё немедленно!

— Принцесса, держи камеру ровно, — велел Джокер и жестом показал ей на Джейсона. — Снимай так, чтобы не пропустить ни одной детали. Поставь на штатив, в конце концов.

От оператора он уже избавился, подумал Тим, не в силах унять дрожь во всем теле. Чат сбоку от экрана сходил с ума: зрители радостно обсуждали, настоящий ли это Красный Колпак, кидали ссылки на фотографии молодого Джейсона, найденные в сети, и поражались сходству. Но вот в кадре появилось лицо Джейсона крупным планом, и Тим, расхохотавшись, ткнул пальцем в экран.

Дик оторопело уставился на него.

— Тим…

— Раны на щеках! Посмотри, они свежие! За сутки они могли поджить. Это запись, Дик, всё это они сняли почти сразу после третьего фи…

Машину занесло: она круто развернулась, зад Бэтмобиля описал полукруг, и Тим упал на Дика, которого вдавило в дверцу машины, ноутбук свалился на пол салона. Мимо них по широкому бульвару, который заканчивался пустым зданием музыкального театра, проехал грузовик. В свете фонарей вдоль дороги на сиденье водителя Тим успел рассмотреть девушку-блондинку, а она, повернув голову к Бэтмобилю, подмигнула, и грузовик помчался дальше.

— Это Харли и Джокер! — закричал Тим, вскакивая, ударил кулаком в спинку сиденья Бэтмена. — Они убегают, я же говорил, что это запись!

— Вылезайте, — велел Брюс.

— Что?

— Вы отправляетесь проверять театр, а я догоню его.

— Нет! — крикнул Тим, но рука Дика обвилась вокруг его туловища, и его ловко вытащили на воздух. Бэтмобиль сорвался с места почти в тот же момент, как ноги Тима коснулись земли, и помчался вслед за грузовиком, оставив Тима биться в хватке Найтвинга.

Лишь когда оба автомобиля скрылись из вида, Дик осторожно разжал руки, и взбешённый Тим повернулся к нему.

— Я должен его поймать! Это дело принципа, ты понимаешь меня?!

— Мы должны найти Джейсона! — повысил голос Дик. — Ты сам говорил, если Джокер дал наводку на это место, он что-то оставил нам! Он не взял бы Джейсона с собой, тот не переживет эту поездку. Он всё ещё там, Тим!

Трясущимися руками Тим достал смартфон. Набрал адрес порно-ресурса, где на главной странице красовалась ссылка на прямой эфир от самого Джокера, перешел по ней.

Видео загрузилось не сразу, и на экране появилось что-то непонятное: красное, склизкое, спазматически дергающееся, на фоне слышались хрипы и какое-то бульканье, и бодрый голос Джокера:

— Как хорошо, что почти нет жира, не придется возиться долго…

Изображение закрыла чёрная рука Найтвинга. Он был уже в маске, и белые пятна глаз смотрели на Тима.

— Идем, — сказал он. — Это запись. Что бы ни случилось, мы не успели помешать этому.

 

24.

Если бы не Найтвинг, он бы не дошел. Если бы не Дик, Тим сел бы там, у дороги, и отупело смотрел бы видео, на котором Джокер заживо сдирает кожу с его любимого человека.

Дик тащил его с собой, повторяя, что он должен идти, и что на моментах, где человека режут и свежуют, не видно лица, и что рано терять надежду. Что это не один кадр, а склейка, а значит, всё не то, чем кажется. Дик говорил, что Джейсон может быть ещё жив, что его смерть — это слишком просто, что Джокер не будет повторяться. Что они как-то все были у него в руках, все Робины, бывшие и настоящие, и он не убил их, так зачем делать это сейчас? Такое представление не должно закончиться ничем, ты же знаешь этого психопата, он что-то приготовил для нас, идем, Тим, идем.

Они держались в тени, но город как будто вымер, и даже фонари вдоль бульвара горели еле-еле.

Вокруг мертвого театра расположился небольшой сквер, обнесённый изящной кованой решёткой. Это походило на заросшую, забытую всеми могилу. Тим проваливался в темноту внутри себя, и окончательно утонуть ему не давал только голос Дика, продолжавшего повторять:

— Давай, Тим, осталось немного. Давай!

Он остановился прямо перед воротами ограды, покосившимися и почерневшими, обернулся на Тима.

— Соберись, Красный Робин. Мы найдем Джейсона. И мне очень нужна в этом твоя помощь.

Да, вспомнил Тим, Красный Робин — это я. Я не имею права на истерику, на горе, на личное. Я спасаю человека не потому, что он мне дорог, а потому что должен.

Он вступил на территорию театра уже не как Тим Дрейк, но как Красный Робин.

Невдалеке у входа стояла машина, внедорожник. Значит, кто-то там есть. Обостренным чувством он уловил движение на ступенях лестницы, кинулся в сторону, уходя от автоматной очереди, швырнул не глядя дымовую гранату, дождался взрыва и метнулся прямо в дымовую гущу. Его кулак нашел лицо, враг пошатнулся, и Тим ударил ещё. Дым рассеялся, а он сидел верхом на поверженном человеке с выбеленным лицом, бойце Джокера, и бил его, смазывая грим.

Боль от удара отдавалась в руках, но это была полезная боль, она помогала отвлечься от того, что творилось внутри. Тим бил и бил, не думая ни о чем, отпустив все тормоза. Всё равно Найтвинг остановит его, если он зайдет далеко.

— Хватит! — Найтвинг дернул его за плащ, оттаскивая от бессознательного тела. Рядом на ступеньках валялись ёще двое. — Побереги силы для того, что ждёт за дверью. И внимательно смотри под ноги, Джокер большой любитель взрывов.

25.

Первая растяжка обнаружилась сразу за тамбуром. Вторая — около гардеробной.

Бомба у лестницы перед холлом реагировала на движение, и Тим едва успел. Взрывом его забросило прямо в холл, просторный, отделанный мрамором. Сквозь шум в ушах он услышал:

— Эй! Где ты? С тобой всё в порядке?!

Тим кое-как встал, крикнул «Да!».

Кашляя, через дым и пыль к нему вышел Найтвинг с карикатурно перемазанной физиономией. Хотел заговорить, но остановился, задрав голову и глядя на что-то за спиной Тима. Рот его чуть приоткрылся, нижняя губа задрожала. Тим медленно повернулся

Над широкой мраморной лестницей, ведущей наверх, с потолка свисала клетка — похожая на птичью, но массивная, почти пять футов в высоту и где-то полтора в диаметре. Внутри скорчился, сжался в позе эмбриона обнаженный человек в шлеме Красного Колпака, прутья впивались в тело.

Вскрикнув, Тим бросился к нему по ступенькам, оступаясь, спотыкаясь. Завозился с замком на дверце, который оказалось неожиданно просто открыть, лишь приподнять щеколду. На шее Джейсона он заметил кожаный ремень, но насколько туго тот был затянут, не мог рассмотреть из-за шлема. Руки тряслись, когда он открывал дверцу, сердце колотилось о ребра изнутри так, что казалось, он сам умрёт сейчас.

— Всё будет хорошо, — бормотал Тим, распахнув наконец скрипучую дверцу. Джейсон  
не шевелился. Ему трудно дышать в этом чёртовом шлеме, он без сознания, понял Тим, приподнялся на носки и положил ладони по обе стороны от шлема, вспоминая, как тот открывается. Шлем подался легко, Тим потянул и осознал вдруг, что предмет у него в руках довольно увесистый. Дик сзади вскрикнул. Тим ещё раз посмотрел на шлем, на Джейсона — и закричал сам, и отскочил от тела, а шлем упал рядом с клеткой на пол, глухо стукнувшись о каменную плитку и завертевшись на одном боку.

Тело осталось на месте, глядя на Тима тёмным срезом шеи в обрамлении затянутого ремня. Когда шлем поворачивался к Тиму отверстием для головы, там тоже можно было разглядеть похожий срез, а в нем торчащий позвонок, отверстие трахеи.

Вот почему ремень, чтобы крови так много не натекло, подумал Тим, и тут кто-то выдернул землю из-под его ног, больно ударил ей по коленям. Свет от окна на лестничной площадке стал слишком ярким, а воздух в груди таким плотным, что не вдохнуть и не выдохнуть.

Он снова закричал, чтобы освободить легкие, чтобы выпустить наружу что-то тяжелое, что искало выход наружу, разрывая его изнутри.

Щёку опалило болью, и эта боль, совсем иная, чем внутренняя, слегка отрезвила Тима, вернула ясность зрения. Над ним стоял Дик, тряс его за шиворот, что-то говорил. Тим захлопал глазами, сосредоточился и с третьего раза расслышал:

— Это не он, Тим!

Ну как же не он, подумал Тим, не переставая задыхаться. Его шлем и его телосложение.

— …синяков! Тело чистое, — сказал Дик, и дышать стало чуть легче.

Ему потребовалось ещё немного времени, чтобы продышаться, чтобы успокоить сердцебиение и чтобы шум в ушах наконец стих. Мир снова стал чётким и ясным, и Тим увидел перед собой скрюченное тело, которое Дик вытащил из клетки и уложил на пол.

Мужчина был плечистым и крепким, с рельефной мускулатурой. Тонкая талия, широкая спина, пресс кубиками — мечта девушек. Были и раны, но в основном содранная кожа и следы от прутьев клетки. Ни старых шрамов, ни свежих кровоподтеков Тим не заметил, и на запястьях не нашел следов от ремней. Это в самом деле был не Джейсон. Тим осторожно обошел тело, присел около шлема; теперь, когда снова появилась надежда, что Джейсон жив, он мог думать более трезво. У шлема поднимается передняя часть, вспомнил он, Джейсон открывал при нем своё лицо, нажав кнопку где-то под подбородком.

Под красным пластиком оказалось незнакомое лицо, наполовину прикрытое густыми темными волосами. «Найтвинг». Чёрный Орел.

Тим выпрямился; чувство ужаса сменилось ощущением злого удовлетворения. Одна из тех тварей, что мучили Джейсона, мертва. И ему, пожалуй, даже нравится, каким именно образом этот подонок умер.

Он посмотрел через плечо на Дика, тот ответил угрюмым взглядом. Настроение Тима ему явно не понравилось, но он не стал никак это комментировать, лишь бросил:

— Давай поспешим.

Тело в клетке было мёртвым уже несколько часов, судя по цвету раны и окоченению, и понятие «спешить» в данном случае казалось очень относительным. Возможно, они уже опоздали. Однако мысль, что кто-то получил по заслугам, бодрила.

— Неужели здесь совсем нет живых? — сказал Дик, когда они, обойдя клетку и оставив позади обезглавленное тело, поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж. И сразу получил ответ.

Второй труп нашелся перед входом в основной зал. Тело висело на цепях, как и клетка до этого, широко расставив руки с примотанными скотчем пистолетами. Он тоже был обнажен. Дик выругался сквозь зубы, рванул Тима к себе с явным намерением закрыть ему глаза.

Тим, отбиваясь, вгляделся в пистолеты — нет, не любимые игрушки Джейсона, совсем другие. И лишь потом, выскользнув из рук Дика, всмотрелся в тело целиком. Или куклу? Что-то не так было с головой. На груди трупа темнел знак Бэтмена, вырезанный прямо по коже, он ещё влажно блестел, но голова — слишком маленькой она казалась по отношению к телу, неужели такая тугая маска?

— Не смотри, — повторил устало Дик, но Тим глядел не отрываясь. Мозг почему-то с трудом анализировал информацию, не давал самого очевидного ответа. Не может же быть, чтобы с головы полностью срезали всю кожу, и эта дырка на месте носа, и вытаращенные глазные яблоки, уже не прикрытые веками, были настоящими, а тёмная густая масса, покрывающая всё, — застывающей кровью.

— Красный Колпак, — сказал кто-то, и Тим узнал свой голос. Джокер сделал из… из этого человека Красного Колпака, пусть и на свой лад. Это точно не был Джейсон, слишком уж большой и волосатый. «Супермен».

— Второй, — с удовлетворением сказал Тим и, услышав позади странный звук, обернулся.

Дика тошнило на дорогой паркет, он даже согнулся в три погибели, так ему было плохо.

Наконец он выпрямился, вытер предплечьем рот, огляделся по сторонам.

— Слишком просто, — сказал он. — Здесь или кто-то остался, или… Идем проверим сам концертный зал. Смотри под ноги, Тим. Ищи растяжки и другие бомбы, ничего не трогай без необходимости. Надо быть осторожными.

Тим раздраженно мотнул головой. За кого Дик его принимает? В мозгу все кирпичики-фрагменты подстраивались один к одному. На том видео, которое Джокер выдавал за прямой эфир, не было видно лица, Дик правильно сказал. По крайней мере, в тех фрагментах, что видел он. Надежда на то, что Джейсон жив, оставалась. Вот только почему Джокер не сделал с ним то, что обещал?

Он шагнул ко входу в зал, остановился и прикрыл глаза. В голове что-то гудело, звенело всё время, тянуло одну и ту же ноту, как радиосигнал. Стоя в темноте и тишине, Тим вдруг понял. Усмехнулся и открыл глаза.

— Слишком серьёзные, — прошептал он так тихо, что шедший рядом Найтвинг не услышал. Это было именно то, о чем он говорил. Мысли как преступник, почувствуй его.

Джокер знал, что они идут за Красным Колпаком, и он давал им его — одного, другого. Где-то в недрах дома наверняка есть и третий, «Бэтмен». Для него приготовлено что-то особенное. Тим дрожал от возбуждения. Скорее бы увидеть, как клоун изуродовал очередного ублюдка.

Он шагнул за порог, и рука Дика легла на его плечо.

— Тим, — сказал он, тяжело дыша; изо рта у него кисло пахло, лицо заметно побледнело даже в приглушенном вечернем свете. — Тим, постой.

— Нам надо быстрее идти, — сказал Тим,отстраняясь от него.

— Тим! — резко повторил Дик и выпрямился, и отдёрнул руку. — Зачем? Так торопишься посмотреть на новый труп? Тим, я… Я мог бы сказать, что они заслужили за все свои преступления, но в том, что делает Джокер, нет справедливости, нет добра, нет ничего хорошего. Он всё это творит, потому что он псих. И на месте того человека, — он не стал показывать, только мотнул головой назад, — мог быть и Джейсон, понимаешь?

Он понимал. Злость внутри разрасталась, Тим представлял её похожей на кровеносную систему, нo черную; она шла вдоль сосудов, артерий и вен, повторяя их, и обвивалась вокруг, пуская в кровь, темные облачка яда. Он весь сейчас был одна сплошная ненависть.

Тим пошел вперёд, толкнул дверь, не слушая того, что Дик мог сказать ещё. Дик не понимал, Дик не переживал настолько сильно, как переживал Тим.

Запах крови вдруг стал резче, отчётливее, а воздух вокруг так похолодел, что Тим зябко обхватил себя руками и пошатнулся на пороге. Он упал бы, если бы Дик не поддержал.

— Я ведь сначала подумал, что это Джейсон, — пробормотал он. — Я подумал, что всё было зря, и эти мучения, необходимость смотреть этот ужас. А потом оказалось, что это они. Они, Дик, и им тоже было больно и страшно, когда они умирали.

— Да-да, я понимаю, — прошептал Дик, приглаживая его волосы. — Я понимаю. Прости. А теперь идём дальше. Джейсон должен быть где-то здесь.

Он тоже это чувствовал, настроился на нужную частоту безумия.

Где-то среди фальшивых Красных Колпаков будет настоящий. Ни один фальшивый не заменит оригинал, вот только этот оригинал надо подготовить как следует.

Они вошли в зал, полностью темный: освещена была только сцена. И сначала услышали звук: повторяющийся, негромкий, с неким ритмом.

Полустон-полурычание, сопровождаемое негромким чавк-чавк.

В холле с фальшивыми Колпаками пахло кровью, но застарелой. Сейчас же запах свежей крови и мяса едва не сбил его с ног. В огромном зале смердело скотобойней. И на сцене творилось что-то невообразимое.

Знакомые бутафорские стены были до половины забрызганы тёмно-красным. Когда Тим и Дик взошли на сцену, под ногами хлюпало. Посреди неё лежало тело в одежде Красного Колпака — его брюки, его ботинки, нагрудник и куртка, только всё это было изрезано, заляпано, разорвано. Тело было изуродовано до неузнаваемости — лицо представляло собой сплошное месиво, живот вспорот, в паху не хватало куска ткани брюк и, настолько можно было разглядеть, половых органов. Грудная клетка была измята, словно по ней прыгали, а потом долго били чем-то тяжелым.

Тим понял вдруг, что это хлюпающее под ногами вполне могло быть недостающими частями покойника.

Над телом сидел мужчина в блестящем темно-алом костюме и маске Бэтмена; держа одной рукой труп за темные волосы, другой он оголтело бил по шее, собираясь, видимо, отрезать напрочь голову перочинным ножом, который сжимал в руке. Именно он и издавал эти хриплые, задыхающиеся звуки, пока лезвие с чавканьем вгрызалось в шею мертвеца, и выдыхал с каждым ударом.

Бэтмен убил ещё одного Красного Колпака — последнего из трёх. А он, Тим, ошибся: ему не предлагали на выбор разных. Ему просто не оставили выбора. А понял он это только сейчас, когда остался без последнего, кто мог быть Джейсоном Тоддом. Он решил, что получит на блюдечке всех обидчиков, но никто не собирался потакать ему в его ненависти. Вместо этого…

И будто в очередной раз щелкнул выключатель, калейдоскоп из кусочков сумасшествия Джокера повернулся, создавая новую картинку. Горло перехватило от осознания — от одного предчувствия мысли, но Дик вдруг, закричав что-то бессвязное и яростное, кинулся на убийцу.

— Нет! — крикнул Тим, бросаясь вслед за Диком, и успел, обхватил его руками прямо перед «Бэтменом», который исступленно продолжал отделять голову трупа от тела. Он что-то почувствовал, резко развернулся и всадил нож Дику в плечо, в сочленение между кевларовыми частями костюма. Дик снова вскрикнул, теперь от физической боли, рванулся из рук Тима, и Тим едва удержал его, и зашептал на ухо:

— Стой, стой, стой!

Дик рванулся, но слабее; он лихорадочно, часто дышал. Увиденное здесь доконало его, пошатнуло рассудок, пока Тима защищала его ненависть.

— Стой, — повторил Тим, стараясь сам не поддаваться мороку. — Это снова ловушка, последняя ловушка. Наверняка последняя.

— Нет, — сказал Дик; он перестал вырваться, замер, весь застыл, потому что тоже понял. — Нет.

Он тоже понял всё. Но не хотел принять.

Тим медленно разжал руки, отпуская Дика. Тот отступил, прижимая руку к плечу, открывая Тиму дорогу, сам стараясь отодвинуться от убийцы.

«Бэтмен», сидя над телом, выставил нож и отчётливо зарычал, как дикий зверь. Первый шок Тима прошел, и он понял, что «Бэтмен» абсолютно обнажен, что его тело покрывает не ткань и не латекс. Тим сглотнул.

— Джейсон, — осторожно позвал он, какой-то частью мозга желая, чтобы это существо, всё заляпанное кровью, похожее на рогатого демона из плохого голливудского фильма, не отозвалось.

Однако «Бэтмен» замер в явной неуверенности. Тим шагнул к нему, и он опять поднял нож.

— Это я, Тим Дрейк, — сказал он. — Ты что, Джейсон.

Из горла «Бэтмена» снова вырвалось рычание. Тим сообразил, что на нем маска, что он сейчас ничем не отличается от тех, кто издевался над Джейсоном всё это время. Он стянул её, открывая лицо, отбросил и протянул руку перед собой.

Нож звякнул об пол, «Бэтмен» наконец отпустил руку, тяжело опёрся ей и весь ссутулился.

— О Джейсон, — прошептал Тим, бросился к нему, опустившись на одно колено. Джейсон поежился, завел руку за голову и поскреб пальцами, будто затылок зудел.

— Что? Ты не можешь снять? — догадался Тим. Джейсон не ответил, он сидел, склонив голову, и покорно дал осмотреть крепление. Эта штука была застёгнута замертво, и Тиму пришлось долго возиться с ней, а Дик стоял чуть в отдалении и молча смотрел, зажимая рану на руке.

Отчего-то запах крови стал чувствоваться острее, а мокрый от крови пол ощущался даже через плотную ткань костюма.

— Я сейчас, сейчас, — повторял Тим. Он стащил перчатки и принялся ковырять застёжку голыми руками. Вздохнув и чуть отстранившись, вполголоса произнес: — Джейсон, я не смогу расстегнуть её, мне понадобится нож.

Джейсон не шевелился и никак не возразил, и Тим аккуратно, стараясь не двигаться резко, подобрал с пола окровавленный складной нож и снова придвинулся. Пластиковая полоса разошлась под ножом, и маску наконец удалось снять.

Волосы Джейсона слиплись как мокрые, темнели подсохшие раны на щеках, под глазами залегли ненатурально чёрные тени — Тим не сразу понял, что это макияж, каким обычно замазывают кожу вокруг глаз под маску. И он продолжал сидеть неподвижно и молча в луже крови, что натекла с тела насильника.

— Джейсон, — позвал Дик позади Тима, сделал к нему шаг. — Ты слышишь нас?

Не дождавшись ответа, Тим порывисто обнял Джейсона. Под руками тело его было липким и горячим, слишком горячим. И он весь дрожал, но Тим наслаждался этим моментом. Вот он, Джейсон, в его руках, живой и в полной безопасности. Больше его никто не отнимет, больше никто не причинит ему боль. Он здесь, он совсем рядом — окровавленный и голый. Чёрт.

— О боже, извини, — сказал Тим и, разжав объятия, принялся возиться с креплениями своего плаща. — Сейчас мы тебя прикроем чем-нибудь.

— Что ты там не видел, — вдруг сказал Джейсон хриплым, надтреснутым голосом. — Все уже всё видели…

Он попытался встать, но не смог даже подняться с колен. Подоспевший Дик положил его левую руку на своё здоровое плечо и помог приподняться. Когда они почти встали, ноги Джейсона снова подогнулись, но Тим успел подхватить его с другой стороны. Накинул-таки на него плащ свободной рукой, и они пошли прочь из зала.

Ноги Джейсона всё время подгибались, и пусть за почти неделю в плену он заметно похудел, но всё равно оставался крупным и тяжелым, пальцы ног скребли по полу. На лестнице его скрутило, и Тим с трудом удержал его.

— Давай уложим его куда-нибудь, — велел Дик. — И я вызову скорую.

Единственным предметом мебели, куда можно было уложить Джейсона, оказался старый бархатный бежевый диван на лестничном марше между первым и вторым этажом.

Джейсон тут же свернулся клубком под тонким плащом Тима.

— Дайте пить, — прохрипел он. Дик молча кивнул и метнулся наверх. Тим присел на край дивана, пригладил волосы на затылке Джейсона. Как не мог он поверить в своё время, что всё происходящее на видео Джокера — правда, так и сейчас пытался раз за разом осознать, что всё закончилось. Нет, конечно, не всё…

— Он выложил видео в Интернет, — сказал Тим. — Мы не успели ему помешать. Мне так жаль!

Джейсон, не поворачивая головы, пробормотал равнодушно:

— Думаешь, меня сейчас это волнует? — помолчал, потом спросил с каким-то намёком на эмоцию: — Бэтмен знает?

— Он видел, и он… в бешенстве, — ответил Тим осторожно.

Спина Джейсона вздрогнула, он закашлялся — сипло, надрывно. Но когда Тим испуганно обежал диван, чтобы быть лицом к нему, он увидел, что Джейсон смеялся.

Сверху спустился Дик с бутылкой воды, оставшейся после съёмочной группы. Увидел смеющегося Джейсона и приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал и лишь дал ему попить. Несмотря на видимую жажду, Джейсон отпил немного, облизал губы и отдал снова Дику.

— И так хреново, — сказал он более нормальным голосом. — А ещё ты тут.

Брови Дика взлетели к самым волосами. А потом он расслабился и усмехнулся.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Поверь, я тоже не был в восторге от необходимости столько любоваться на твою задницу. Пойду созвонюсь с Брюсом, как у него дела. Заодно посоветуюсь, куда тащить Джейсона. Вряд ли Альфред тут справится один.

Он поднялся по лестнице вверх, и в тишине послышался его встревоженный негромкий голос.

Тим, набрав в ладонь воды, осторожно провел по лицу Джейсона, стирая кровь и грязь. Раны на щеках уже поджили, левая к подбородку завернулась полукругом и была похожа на «J». «Джей» как Джокер, «Джей» как Джейсон.

 

Тот не двигался, позволяя тереть лицо, и даже прикосновение к ране терпел молча. Джейсон был настолько тихим и покорным, что у Тима защемило сердце. Всего два дня назад Джейсон обещал отомстить своим обидчикам, его разрывало от злости. Сейчас он казался слабым, безвольным. Сломанным. И дело было даже не в его физическом состоянии.

Они сидели вдвоем в тишине, над ними темнела пустая клетка. Тим держал руку на плече Джейсона и через ткань плаща чувствовал, какой он горячий. Его лихорадило, у него была температура — значит, воспаление, ну ещё бы, с такими травмами. Может, перитонит, да мало ли что ещё. Внутри снова стал подниматься гнев, и все картинки с пытками всплыли перед глазами.

Джейсон дернулся, и Тим понял, что слишком крепко сжал его плечо.

Сверху спустился Дик, по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочитать.

— Они ещё сопротивляются, — сообщил он. — Брюс догнал их почти сразу, но они ворвались в какой-то банк недалеко, сейчас там кромешный ад и вот-вот прибудет полиция.

Он помолчал.

— Я всё думаю, — сказал Дик, — что его никто не держал там, в зале. Не было никакой цепи, ничего. Он просто мог уйти, когда остальные смылись. Ладно, попытался бы уползти, это же Джейсон, когда его что-то могло удержать? Но он остался и неизвестно сколько времени провел, пытаясь отрезать голову, судя по состоянию трупа. И нож — откуда?

— Он дал его мне, — глухо сказал Джейсон, не открывая глаз. — Он спросил меня, хочу ли я отомстить.

Дик покачал головой и снова обратился к Тиму:

— Не представляю, что стало бы с Брюсом, если бы он с нами вместе оказался тут. Джокер приготовил привет лично ему, и если бы ты не сообразил чуть раньше, куда нам ехать, он увидел бы, как Джейсон кромсает того парня. Он бы свихнулся, честное слово. Слава Богу, всё кончено.

Тим непонимающе уставился на него. Ничего не кончено. Джокер ещё жив, и если Бэтмен поймает его — он останется без достойного наказания. Его отправят в Аркхем, он снова сбежит. Джейсон был прав, когда разозлился на Бэтмена. Тот должен был убить Джокера после его смерти. Отомстить, доказать, что Джейсон был ему небезразличен. Тим не такой, он всё сделает правильно.

Дик вздохнул, не догадываясь о том, что происходит в его голове.

— Ладно, давай соорудим из чего-нибудь носилки, ему лучше не шевелиться без лишней необходимости. Я штору какую-нибудь сорву, уложим и снесем его вниз, к выходу, а я подгоню машину, отвезем его к лучшим врачам. У Брюса всё уже схвачено.

Тим встрепенулся. Вот он, шанс! Вызваться самому подогнать машину, а вместо этого — в банк, где затаилась шайка Джокера. Он ещё успеет, здесь и так недалеко. И, пока Бэтмен увлечен дракой с Джокером, убить ублюдка. Бэтмен не сможет помешать, а потом будет поздно.

— Тим, ты слышишь?

Он вскинул голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Диком — тот оторопел.

— Тим…

— Я сам, я сейчас, оставайся с ним, — торопливо произнес Тим, понимая, что сделать всё нужно как можно быстрее, иначе Дик раскусит, сукин сын слишком догадливый. Ничего, пусть только попробует остановить!

И вдруг Джейсон зашевелился. Он сел на диване, спустил ноги и нетвёрдо встал, покачиваясь.

— Где этот клоун? — спросил он, будто только что вспомнил о Джокере. — Где он и его блядская шлюха?

Выходит, про остальных он уже знает, подумал Тим той частью разума, которая ещё могла думать хладнокровно. Иначе их бы он тоже хотел найти. Ах да, их ведь могли убить на его глазах.

На бархатной обивке осталось яркое кровавое пятно там, где сидел Джейсон. И на полу тоже — несколько капель около ног, и всё же Джейсон, шатаясь, двинулся к лестнице вниз.

— Ты чего? — испугался Дик, подхватывая его. — Лежи, тебе нельзя двигаться.

— Я прирежу их обоих, — хрипел Джейсон, вырываясь из его рук, и сила его ненависти ошеломила Тима. — Пусти, блядь, а то и тебе достанется!

— Господи, Джейсон, да ты стоять не можешь, не то что идти, — уговаривал его Дик, а Джейсон упрямо стремился к лестнице, и пытался и его ударить, пачкая чужой и своей кровью. — О боже, Джейсон, да ты на первой ступеньке загнешься… Тим! — яростно и удивлённо крикнул он. — Помоги мне!

Щёлк — и Тим вздрогнул. Только что он словно был с Джейсоном на одной волне, и ничего не имело значения, кроме ненависти и жажды убить, и вдруг мир вокруг стал чётким и реальным.

“Так вот как Бэтмен справляется со всей этой болью вокруг, — ошеломлённо подумал он. — Вот почему до сих пор не сошёл с ума от вида покалеченных и мёртвых, от вида той грязи, что скрывается внутри людей”.

Месть Джокеру нужна лишь ему, Тиму. Это совсем не то правосудие, которому он стремиться помочь..

Потому что отправиться сейчас убивать Джокера намного, намного легче, чем остаться с тем, кто нуждается в его помощи и заботе. И отказаться от всего, чему его учил Бэтмен, и нанести ему новый удар.

И если он сейчас бросит Джейсона умирать ради того, чтобы накормить то чёрное, страшное, что засело внутри — значит, Джокер победил.

Тим кинулся к Джейсону, и вдвоем с Диком они снова уложили его на диван. А он, исчерпав все силы, затих.

— Я убью его, — пробормотал Джейсон с прикрытыми глазами, нашарил вслепую руку Тима и крепко сжал. — Сейчас отдохну чуть-чуть. И убью. Ты только не уходи.

Дик вздохнул, развернулся и спустился вниз, и пропал среди обломков на входе. Когда его шаги затихли, Тим обнял Джейсона, чтобы хоть немного согреть.

«Нравишься ты мне».

Об этих днях, начинающихся с тёплых лучей солнца в окно, о светлых пробуждениях можно забыть надолго. И всё же настанут и другие дни — пусть поначалу в больничной палате, в окружении врачей и медсестер, и Джейсон будет лежать под капельницей, а Тим сядет рядом, но, просыпаясь, Джейсон всегда первым делом увидит его.

Тим зажмурился и покрепче обнял горячее дрожащее тело любимого человека.

Когда-нибудь Джейсон, проснувшись и найдя взглядом Тима у своей постели, снова улыбнется ему и скажет те же слова.

— Я здесь, — сказал Тим. — Я остаюсь с тобой.


End file.
